Bleach: American Saga I: Spirit Protection Agency
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Everyone knows what happened in Karakura. Now, let's take a look at how similar and different situations play out in America's own Soul Society, the S.P.A. Our heroes will be tested in every way as they learn more about themselves and the factions that govern the Spiritual realm.
1. Prologue The SPA

_**Prologue**_

 _The S.P.A._

 _ **The Soul Plane, Two Hundred Years Ago..**_

 _The Captain of Squad Twelve, Nicodemus Nostrodomus, lay on his death bed, his Lieutenant Samuel Carlisle tending to his last words. "Captain, where will the Squad go from here? I may be the lieutenant but I'm barely a scientist. I honestly believe Gail would be a better replacement for you." Samuel remarked to the wheezing older man._

 _Nicodemus tried to chuckle, but only coughed. "No, my boy._ You _are to be the next Captain, and for many years to come. I have foreseen it, along with such destruction and hope."_

 _"What do you mean, Captain? What have you seen?" The lieutenant asked, knowing Nicodemus was prone to having prophetic visions._

 _"In many years, there will be a series of events unfolding. One such that will shake the Spiritual Protection Agency to its core with the treasonous acts that will be committed. Four of our Captains will turn on their brethren and start a war. One which will bring Arrancar of such strength to our door that our forces shall dwindle more and more."_

 _"Arrancar? But, Captain.. You said there was hope. What hope could we have against such foes?"_

 _"In time, a young man and his sibling shall awaken their latest Soul Reaper powers.. This young man shall one day be that who shall bring the Planes of existence back into balance, and create peace between Soul Reapers and the Arrancars, for by this time the Quincy shall be all but extinct. What little shall remain of their faction will swallow their pride and join forces with the S.P.A to ensure victory.. And this young man shall hold an even greater destiny.." As if these prophetic words were what needed to be said, Samuel felt the life remaining in Nicodemus's soul fade before his body faded as well, destined to be reborn in the Living Plane as a human as he had so many years ago.._

 _Less than a week later, Samuel had been named the new Captain of the R &D Squad. He had taken Nicodemus's last words and placed them in a book of prophecy that the former Captain had begun, of which Samuel knew only a fraction had previously come to fruition. Gail Redding, his new Lieutenant, entered the Captain's office. "Captain Carlisle, the next Captain's Meeting is about to begin. Lieutenant Winchester is being promoted to Captain of Eleven today."_

 _Samuel turned and grinned at his lieutenant. "Which Winchester?" He asked, knowing all too well it was Dean, the more violent of the two Winchester brothers. Shaking her head, Gail walked off as Samuel followed towards the meeting hall._

 _ **Living Plane, Twenty-Five Years Ago..**_

 _Captain Elias Negron of Squad Ten exited the Spirit Gate over the borough of Crystal Springs, Meteor Heights, a city which had been seeing quite a lot of Hollow activity as of late. He had been sent to investigate a rash of attacks centering around the Industrial District. As he used his Flash Step toward the site, he felt a strong, almost un-Hollow spiritual pressure flare as if in battle, but the other spiritual pressure belonged to that of a living soul, as far as he could deduce. A very_ powerful _spiritual pressure, at that._

 _Arriving at the scene, he saw a woman with long dark red hair using what looked like boxing gloves made of pure spiritual pressure jab several times at a humanoid Hollow who looked to be wielding a sword. The Hollow blocked the jabs and kicked the woman away, raisin his blade to strike as Elias interjected, blocking the enemy with his own Zapaku-to._

 _"Mmm haha! Finally, a Soul Reaper to test my new powers on. I was getting tired of this little human."_

 _"Your powers will not be able to compete with mine," Elias said, kicking the Hollow back and slashing him down to the ground, injured but not beaten as he turned to the woman. She looked at him, obviously able to see Spirits, with dark green eyes he found mesmerizing. "Are you alright, miss..?"_

 _"Basile. Gianna Basile, and yes I'm fine. He isn't beaten, though. Look out!" Elias barely moved quick enough to dodge the Hollow's blade as he pushed Gianna out of the way._

 _"Isn't the rule 'never take your focus off of your opponent' something they teach Soul Reapers in that academy they train you vin?" The Hollow said as he held his hand out, a red and black orb starting to form as the Hollow smirked. "Cero!"_

 _The orb flew towards Elias, but never hit its mark as Gianna rushed in front of him and punched the oncoming attack, the Cero bouncing off of her spiritual gloves. The attack ignited as it made contact with the Hollow's face, cracking his spider-like mask. "Now!" Gianna said to Elias, proving this was definitely_ not _the woman's first encounter with a Hollow._

 _Elias slashed the air with his Zanpaku-to, a symbol made of fire appearing as he slashed. "Inferno Blitz!" He said, the sword in his hand engulfing itself in flames as he split the Hollow's mask in face, the dark entity disappearing in a shimmer of black particles._

 _As Elias turned back toward Gianna, his face contorted into an expression of shock as he saw Hollow spiritual pressure pulsating around the woman's body, a Hollow hole melting itself into her chest as Gianna collapsed to the ground. Hurrying over to her, Elias picked her up and cursed. "Hold on, Gianna. I know someone who should be able to help." With that, he flash-stepped across town._

 _The Soul Reaper Captain stopped in front of a small convenience store modeled after a classic Japanese pagoda. The sign over the entrance read 'Santos Market', but Elias knew it was just a front for the owner, who had a love of anything to do with Soul Society, the Japanese equivalent to the Spirit Protection Agency. Entering the store, a bell chimed and a man dressed in a green and white pinstriped suit and matching fedora exited the back room. "Ah, Captain Negron! What can I do for you today?" He asked, overly chipper as he usually was._

 _"Not a good time, Dom. We have a problem. I ran into this woman fighting a Hollow in the Industrial District. Or maybe it was an incompletely evolved Arrancar, I don't know. She has an ability to fight ten, and was able to deflect it's Cero by punching it. It looks like the Hollow's spiritual pressure leaked into her from the impact, though, as you can see."_

 _Dominic Santos looked at the unconscious Gianna. "Oh my! Yes, that does seem to be the case. Quite a looker, she is, though. Come, bring her into the back." The two men hurriedly entered the back room of the shop, where Dominic kept some supplies he had from his days being the former Captain of Squad Twelve after Samuel Carlisle's mysterious death twenty years prior, and Dominic's own exile ten years ago._

 _Dominic examined the Hollow hole forming in Gianna's chest. "This doesn't look so good. The Hole is almost fully formed already. At this rate, there is only one thing I can do to ensure she isn't corrupted any further, but the operation does have it's price."_

 _Elias knew what Dominic spoke of. The procedure was risky, and entailed that Elias give some of his spiritual pressure to the woman, thus canceling out the formation of the Hollow hole. But, it also meant he could lose his abilities as a Soul Reaper for an junknown length of time. Elias, however, was nothing if not selfless to a possibly dangerous level. "I'll do it. It's the least I can do for the woman who saved my life tonight. Just tell me how I do it, Dominic."_

 _Dominic nodded. "That's the easy part. Just place your hands over the hole and pump your spiritual pressure into it. Your spiritual pressure will draw the Hollow's into an impenetrable shell. That's really all there is to it."_

 _"Alright." Elias took a breath and placed his hands over Gianna, focusing as he pumped his spiritual pressure into the afflicted area. After several moments, the Hollow hole closed and Elias pulled his hands away, pantin as he felt his spiritual pressure leave him entirely, leaving him essentially human._

 _Seconds later, Gianna's eyes opened slowly. "Where.. Where am I?" She asked, looking around at the unfamiliar room as her green eyes focused on Elias. "You.. Did we win?" She asked to Elias' amusement._

 _"Yes, we did. Unfortunately, we ran into a couple of complications. What matters is that_ you _are alright."_

 _Gianna smiled coyly. "My hero. And I don't even know your name.."_

 _"Elias Negron. It's my pleasure to truly meet you." Elias said, bowing his head._

 _"The pleasure is mine, Elias," It was then that she noticed Dominic. "And you are?"_

 _"Dominic Santos. Just an average convenience store owner."_

 _"Who knows a Soul Reaper? Yeah, fat chance."_

 _Dominic gaped. "You wound me, miss. Well, Elias, I think it's about time you bring the lady home, and do remember to come back so I can check your spiritual pressure in a few days."_

 _Elias looked at Dominic. "A few days? What are you.." Elias was sure he would have stayed in the extra rooms Dominic had in the store, but realized Gianna would have to be looked after for a time, just in case their preventive measures didn't stick. "Yes, alright. Gianna, are you alright to stand on your own?"_

 _"Honestly, yes. But, since you obviously carried me here, I would much rather you carry me while I'm awake to know how it felt." Gianna said, her voice flirtatious._

 _Elias chuckled, shaking his head. "If that is what the lady wants, then she shall be given." With that, he picked Gianna up and held her bridal-style, the woman's arms wrapped around his neck as Elias nodded his departure to Dominic, who had an odd, knowing smile gracing his lips. As Elias left the store, with Gianna directing him toward where she lived, he couldn't help but think that this excursion to the Living Plane- and the consequences therein- wasn't such a bad thing in the end._

 _ **Meanwhile, Sporutal Plane, Squad Thirteen Barracks..**_

 _The Captain of Squad Thirteen sat in his office as his lieutenant entered. "Sir. It seems your latest experiment was a success, for the most part."_

 _The Captain smirked maliciously. "Yes, it seems it was. No matter. Today's failure will only cement tomorrow's eventual true success. Come, the entire Agency will be in an uproar when they learn one of their most powerful members has all but gone missing in the next Meeting."_

 _His lieutenant smiled just as mischievously. "As you say, Captain."_

 _Little did anyone but the Squad Thirteen Captain, his lieutenant and their coconspirators know, the all-but forgotten last prophecy of Captain Nicodemus Nostrodomus had thus been set in motion. And, in time, the intertwined destinies of the entire Spirit Protection Agency, it's enemies and it's allies alike would cause change like none of them had ever thought of.._

 _ **Present Day, Living Plane, Crystal Springs, Meteor Heights..**_

Sixteen year old Nick Negron entered his house, yawning from another long day of class over at Meteor Heights North High School. Closing the door behind him, he was rushed by his mother Gianna, who proceeded to punch him- hard- in the chest. Nick doubled over, gasping as Gianna cracked the knuckles of the hand she had just hit her son with. "You're late, young man!"

"Jeez, ma!" Nick wheezed out. "I told you this morning I was going to the arcade after school with Elliot. You knew we were excited about the newly localized games they were setting up."

"That's no excuse! _You_ knew your sister needed to go the sports field for her lacrosse game, and promised her you would be there for it!"

"Wait, that was today?! Damnit, I totally forgot. Is she home yet?"

"Of course she is! She's up in her room, so go apologize." Gianna said, frowning at her son.

Nick nodded, looking at his mother with regret evident in his hazel eyes. He had known his twin sister's lacrosse game today was a big deal for her, being the semifinal game of the season to see who was going to the finals this year. Sighing, he walked up the stairs to his sister's bedroom. He knocked on the door, met by a thud from inside the room. "Yeah?" Came his sister's voice after a split second.

"Hey, Z, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." Gaining permission, Nick opened the door and found the source of the thud: his sister's PlayStation 4 controller having dropped to the floor.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked amusedly as his sister bent to pick the remote back up.

"No, you scared the hell out of me! How the hell do you play this without getting scared to death?" Suzanna Negron answered, frowning at her brother as he looked to see what had her so freaked out. On the screen was _Resident Evil VII: Biohazard_.

Nick chuckled. "Because it's all jumpscares, really. Only a couple parts were truly terrifying. I thought I told you to come ask before you grabbed any of my games?"

"Of course you did, dear brother, but I thought borrowing a game or two of yours would be the least to make up for you screwing up." In contrast to Nick's hazel eyes, Suzanna's eyes were a vivid blue that bordered teal, as odd as it might seem.

Nick half-smiled. "Yeah.. About that, Zanna.."

"Don't, Nick. It's alright. I knew about the arcade, you need to have some fun, too. It would have been nice to see you cheering your sister on, but I knew you were there in spirit. Did you see him outside the house, again?"

Suzanna was referring to what the twins could only think of as a ghost that sort of squatted in their front yard by the garden. Nick nodded. "Yeah, he was admiring the roses mom is growing this year." That was one thing the twins shared, their sixth sense to see spirits in their living world.

"Poor guy, nothing to do but stare at the garden all day and night. I wonder why he doesn't just move on?"

"He may just like the garden. Mom does make it look very calming, you know. Now, you said a game or _two_?"

"Yeah, I grabbed _Cyber Sleuth_ as well."

"No, you can take almost any game but Digimon. I'm about to get my whole party to Mega."

"Well, you can wait a day or two. You know I get bored of it pretty easily anyway. Plus, aren't you focused on unlocking all the hidden Kaiju?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Anyway, you sure you're alright about the lacrosse game? Did you guys win, at least?"

Suzanna smiled. "Yup. We are officially in the finals. Which means I expect you at that game, since you missed this one."

"Of course. I'll even try to drag Elliot to it." Nick smirked as his sister's face reddened at the mention of her crush.

"You.. Oh, by the way, Tabitha has been asking about you again."

Nick sighed. "That girl really just doesn't give up, does she?"

"Maybe you should give her a shot then. You _both_ have that tendency."

"As nice as Tabitha Fray is, she's not really my type."

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "Nick, you don't _have_ a type. You've barely even gone out on a date."

"And? I haven't found a girl I was interested in like that."

"Which is why you should go find a date now and then instead of waiting for someone to ask you like you tend to."

"Maybe. Well, I'm going to my room. Don't get too scared. You haven't even reached the bugs yet." He laughed at the scared face his sister made as he shut the door behind him, walking the ten feet down the hall to his own room.

The room had been the twins' father's office until he had passed away several years earlier, and Gianna had seen fit for Nick to inherit the space. Closing the door, Nick paused as he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket. Taking it out, he answered. "Hello?"

" _Yo, Nick,_ " It was Elliot Tate, Nick's best friend. " _You fighting tonight?_ " Elliot was talking about an underground kind of fight club the students of the several high schools around town held every few days. Nick was currently top fighter.

"Maybe. Mom was pretty mad I missed Zanna's lacrosse game today. But, if I can, I'll slip out."

" _You probably should. They're saying if you don't show up, your streak has to start over. Especially with you supposed to fight Finn tonight._ "

"What? Damnit, of course they'd pull some shit like that. Fine, I'll be there. Anything else you needed?" Nick asked as he fiddled with the controls to his stereo system.

" _Nah, not now at least. Fights start at nine tonight, be there by eight-thirty because I can't sign you in this time._ "

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, El. See you then, bye." Nick hung up before starting a song on his phone, connecting it to the stereo as he pulled out his homework. Looking at the clock, he saw it was around six-twenty, and dinner would be at seven. Noddinto himself, he began working on the day's math homework.

 _ **Meanwhile, Spirit Plane..**_

Elias Negron, having been reincarnated as a spirit after he had died several years before, sighed as he entered the Squad Ten Captain's office. The Captain who had replaced him, a young man by the name of Julio Rudolfo, had previously been the Third Seat when he had been Captain and could probably pass for his now teenaged children's age. Elias had been dreading this day for three weeks, since the General-Captain had found out he had shown up in the Spirit Plane once again.

However, with the somewhat Democratic system the S.P.A utilized, it ultimately fell to the Captain of Elias' former Squad to figure out what was to do with him as well as find out what had happened all those years ago to cause Elias to go rogue. He saw the shorter man sitting behind the desk, looking at several documents strewn across the desk through the cicular-rimmed glasses he wore. "Elias Negron, reporting, Captain." Elias said, announcing his presence.

Julio looked up and gave Elias a smile. "Ah, Elias! Good, I was about to send for you. Now, you and I both know why you are here today, but protocol must be followed, you understand." Elias nodded. "Good. Now, what happened to cause your defection twenty-five years ago?"

"For the record, I did not defect. I was sent to the Living Plane on a tracking mission, as you should very well know already." Julio nodded, he did remember it. "I found the Hollow I was tracking engaged in combat with a powerful, spiritually-aware human. I interjected, killing the Hollow. In the chaos of the battle, however, the human's spirit was corrupted by the Hollow's own spiritual pressure. In an attempt to save her, I brought her to Dominic Santos and was able to save her soul at the price of my own powers.

"I remained in the Living Plane as somewhat of a guardian in case something went wrong, and I inevitably fell in love with this human. Even when my powers naturally returned to me twenty years ago, I decided to stay with her and live a second life, if you will. We had twin children and, eight years ago, I died once again from a surprise ambush by several Hollows. I woke back up here in the Spirit Plane and stayed under the radar in fear of what would be done to me, seeing as how with my actions I did technically break several of the Spirit Protection Agency's laws. That is the story in it's entirety."

The young Captain eyed the ex-Captain, nodding. "Well, your story does match up with what we were told by Dominic when we went to investigate your disappearance." This surprised Elias, as he hadn't known Dominic had been questioned. "As for what we should do with you, I have decided that you will be reinducted into Squad Ten, under customary probation until I see fit to release you. You are probably wondering why I am somewhat disregarding the laws that have been set for countless centuries, but the only answer I will give you is that before I became Captain, you were the closest thing I've had to a father since my death in the nineteen a twenties, and to pay you back for the kindness commitment you showed me, reinstating you seemed the best course. Especially now, with these new and improved Incomplete Arrancars attacking the Spirit and Living Planes more and more."

Elias bowed. "Thank you for the leniency, Captain. I will do my best to help protect the S.P.A to the best of my abilities once again."

"Very good. Now, go join the younger officers for some training. But, do go easy on them, most have been Soul Reapers only as long as you have been gone."

"What happened to the old Squad Ten spirit? If the training doesn't push you, how are you going to get better and stronger?"

Julio chuckled, shaking his head. "It's nice to see you haven't changed, Elias. Now go, I have important paperwork to do that Lieutenant Shiva refuses to complete."

Now Elias laughed as he turned to leave. "Good to know Rihta hasn't changed either."

 _ **Squad Thirteen..**_

Captain Henry Sykes looked over the information gathered from the recent Incomplete Arranger attacks from around the Spirit Plane, attacks he himself had set in motion. As of yet, no one else in the S.P.A knew he was even behind the attacks, and even his lieutenant and the few other coconspirators they had barely knew why he was instigating so many attacks. The S.P.A had been weakened by the attacks, but nowhere near enough to cause any real damage. "Soon, however, my Arrancars will not just be complete, but Perfect. And then, my real plan shall begin." He chuckled evily as he placed the reports back on his desk, ready to continue the illusion that he was the S.P.A's loyal servant once again.

 _ **Later, Squad Twelve Barracks..**_

Elias walked into Squad Twelve, delivering a package to Captain Carlisle from his own captain. As he entered the main chamber of the science building, he heard one of the squad members call out. "Captain! That unusual spiritual pressure has appeared again."

Samuel Carlisle walked over to the officer. "Somewhere in Meteor Heights, no doubt. Can we gain a visual?"

"Coming onto the screen now, sir." As if on cue, the big central monitor flashed on and showed what looked like two teenagers fighting in a mockup of a boxing ring, a crowd of other teenagers gathered to watch. Elias could sense the spiritual pressure the officer was talking about, emanating from one of the teenagers.

The boy had slightly longer than average black hair and hazel eyes that, as the visual of the scene shifted around, changed to more of a green. What made Elias freeze, however, was the spiritual shell that surrounded the boy's hands, amplifying his own power as he struck out at his opponent. _That looks like.. No, that couldn't be Nick.._ Elias thought, connecting the similar ability between his still-living wife and their son but dismissing it. _He wouldn't just know how to use any of his powers, not his mother's and certainly not mine.. But if that is Nick, does Suzanna have abilities like their mother as well?_ His attention was brought back to the physical world as Captain Carlisle noticed him.

"We have been detecting this strange spiritual pressure every few nights or so, always emanating from Meteor Heights. As far as we can tell, that boy is human, but that power suggests something more along the lines of a Soul Reaper, and even slight variations in his power output that leads us to believe there is something.. Hollow about the boy."

Elias nodded, knowing how a mix of power would make this teenager, whom he was sure was his son now, a powerhouse if trained properly. He sighed, knowing the truth would eventually come out and decided against keeping it secret. "That confirms my own suspicions then." The Captain looked at Elias. "The boy is my son. He would probably be about sixteen now. Those spirit gauntlets are almost identical to his mother's, and the mix would be from both me and the slight Hollow spiritual pressure laying dormant inside my wife in the Living Plane."

Samuel laughed. "Well, I'll be sure to keep _that_ fact away from the General-Captain. At least, until it truly becomes relevant to the survival of the S.P.A."

"Understood. Thank you, Captain. My children knew nothing of my past. I'm surprised Nick even knew how to tap into his powers, even if for such a thing as fight club."

 _ **Minutes Earlier, Living Plane, Meteor Heights, Derelict Asylum Basement..**_

Nick entered the makeshift ring for the fight. His opponent, Finn Damero, cracked his knuckles as he smirked towards Nick. Elliot, acting as tonight's proctor of the match, rang the bell, shouting. "Fight!"

Nick was instantly caught off guard as Finn rushed him, punching Nick hard in the center of his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Nick grit his teeth as he caught his breath. _Great, and here I thought I wouldn't need to use them._ He thought, focusing as a shell of what he figured could be spiritual energy formed gauntlets around his hands.

Standing back up, Nick took up a stance. "I have to warn you, Finn. Mess with me, you _will_ get fucked up."

Finn laughed. "Big talk, but I'm going to take that streak from you tonight."

"If you say so." Nick replied and rushed the taller boy, sending a rapid one-two jab to his opponent.

Finn blocked the first strike, but the force knocked his arms back as the second connected with his right kidney. Coughing, Finn took a step back and winced at the shot of pain. "Fuck! How do you have so much power in that scrawny little body?"

"I'm much stronger than I look." Nick threw another punch, but was deflected again. Thinking fast, Nick ducked under Finn's retaliatory punch and swept his leg at Finn, sending the boy onto his back.

Nick took the advantage and got on top of Finn, jabbing his opponent in the chest before Finn made contact with Nick's chest, making him groan. Nick wasn't about to be caught off guard and retaliated accordingly, punching Finn in the nose. Finn's head made contact with the ground beneath him and was knocked unconscious. As Nick got off of the bigger teenager, he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I warned you, idiot."

Elliot came into the ring with two others, who hauled Finn off to the side. "Our winner, and still reigning township champion, Nick Negron everybody!" There were cheers all around the ring as another voice called out.

"Nicholas Anthony!" It was Suzanna, who entered the ring. "Another fight?! Mom almost found out about this shit the last time!"

"Zanna, no worries!" Elliot said in Nick's defense. "He'll only have light bruising. If it bruises. Finn barely got a hit on our boy here."

"Don't you fucking dare condone this shit, Elliot! Why do you two even do this?! Why do any of these fight-hungry idiots do this?!" Suzanna was visibly pissed.

"Because it gives us bored teenagers some excitement. Not to mention your brother has an unnatural ability for hand-to-hand combat."

"That is not an excuse, Elliot! Come on, Nick, we need to get home. Now."

Nick put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Z. Who am I to deny my little sister? But I won't stop fighting."

"You sure as hell will if mom finds out."

"You wouldn't tell mom. If you did, I'd have to tell her about _your_ excursions every few nights."

"Ugh! Fuckin jerk, fine! Now come on!"

"Oh, Suzanna!" Zanna turned to Elliot, scowling. "How about a movie Friday?"

Blushing like mad, Suzanna rned back to her brother. "You fucking told him?!"

"No, I've known for a while. Just figured if you were here, it would make it a little easier to ask."

Suzanna scoffed. "Fine. Pick me up at seven, and watch yourself when mom answers the door." She said before her and Nick left the area.

As the siblings walked down the street, the only light coming from the scattered streetlights, Nick kept his hands in his pockets. Suzanna had her arms crossed over her chest, still upset over the earlier events. "You're lucky it was me who came and got you, Nick."

Nick sighed. "Yeah, I know, Zanna. But you know what they say happened to dad. I fight to make sure that isn't going to happen. Not to you, not to me, and especially not to mom. I have a duty to protect my family, like any good son does."

Suzanna laughed. "Yeah, but a good son would also know when not to agitate their mother, or make her worry that you're out doing God knows what."

"Mom knows I'm a good kid. I just have a problem with authority because of how quickly the police shut down the investigation into dad's death. Saying it was a mugging gone violent makes no sense. Dad was practically unstoppable, and _no_ mugger uses a fucking _sword_."

Suzanna couldnt help but nod. Her brother always did have an uncanny sense of intuition. If Nick said something was wrong with the way the authorities handled their father's death, then Suzanna believed him. "You have a point, brother dear. Now, what is the deal with those gloves that I know _I_ saw, but no one else did?"

"I dont really know what they are. I can just summon them at will and use them as, say, brass knuckles. But, Elliot can see them too, and a couple of our other friends in school. But definitely not Finn." He laughed.

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "You really didn't tell El about my crush, did you?"

"Nah. I really didn't have to. When I got to the fight he asked me if it was okay to ask you out. I guess he's a bit more old-fashioned than I thought. But that's good, I know he won't hurt you. Why the interest in my Spirit Knuckles all of a sudden?"

Suzanna looked at him humorously. "Spirit Knuckles? Did you just come up with that?" Nick nodded. "You're so cheesy. It does fit, though. And no reason, just seems odd you can do that and I can't. Also, what makes you so sure those things are made out of Spirit Energy?"

"It fits. Mom mentioned something to dad when we were little. I remember her saying ''Spirit Knuckles' and I guess now that we're older, I connected the dots about it. But, that means you _should_ be able to do it, too."

" _ **Wow, the kid really is smart. Must get that from you, Kit."**_ Said an unknown voice in Nick's mind, followed by a third.

" _Yes, well it certainly wasn't from you._ You _are just a creature of instinct. Explains his fighting prowess, however."_

There was a cackle. " _ **True enough. Combine the two, this kid could be seriously dangerous."**_

"Zanna, do you hear that?" Nick's twin looked at him, confused. "There are two voices talking about me."

" _And now he can sense our presence in his soul? It seems his powers are growing more quickly then we previously anticipated."_

" _ **Nah. If his powers were growing quickly, he would've found a way into here to talk with us by now. Of course, his sister should have heard mine by now then as well."**_ The first, more sinister voice cackled again.

Suzanna went wide-eyed. "You too? Thank God, I thought it was just me." That seemed to shut up the cackling voice. _So she has voices too?_ Nick thought to himself.

"Does one sound like you, but more.. I don't know, sinister?"

"Oh my God, yes! It's _so_ freaky. And the other is a bit calmer, but always sounds so annoyed."

" _You'd be annoyed to if you could hear the other parts of your soul but not be able to use any of the Spiritual power you possess. Oh, wait, you can't."_ Said the annoyed voice in Suzanna's mind.

" _ **Right? God, this girl irks the shit out of me!"**_ Interjected the identical but sinister voice.

"Fuck. Now they're both talking about me again. What do you think it means?" Suzanna asked her brother.

"I really don't know, Z. But I think mom has some explaining to do. Unfortunatwly, it's going to have to wait until tomorrow, granted she's not up and waiting for us at home." Nick sighed as the twins kept walking towards their house.

 _ **Meanwhile, Negron House..**_

Gianna Negron sat at the dining room table, her foot tapping impatiently on the hardwood floors. She had been woken up by a flare of Spiritual Pressure she knew _all_ too well. "Nick is able to use his powers. Doesn't really surprise me, as bright as he is. But then why can't Zanna use her powers? Elias told me by now they _both_ would be able to access their powers, whether it be the Hollow, Soul Reaper or even my own brand, whatever it turned out to be. We never did figure it out.." She spoke to herself, but her thoughts were diverted when she jeard the front door open and close.

"Nick? Zanna? Is that you?"

Like dogs caught doing something they shouldn't, the twins entered the dining room. "Oh, hey mom. We were just-" Gianna cut her son off.

"Don't make an excuse. I _know_ you were fighting again. And i don't mind it if it keeps you out of trouble and getting good grades in school." This surprised both twins as she continued. "My question is when you were going to tell me that you can use these." With that, the twins watched as Gianna covered her hands with gloves almost identical to Nick's.

Nick's eyes widened. "I knew it! What haven't you told us, mom?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Gianna sighed. You both might as well sit down. It's a _long_ story." Looking at each other, Nick and Suzanna both sat down, looking at their mother for the explanation they now knew was coming.

 _ **Spirit Plane, Squad Ten Captain's Office..**_

Elias entered the room and sighed. "Captain, I need to tell you something, nefore it gets out in the open. I may need your help."

Captain Rudolfo looked at Elias. "What can I do?"

"It's about mt children in the Living Plane. They, or at least my son, can access his powers. Not much, he can willingly manifest the same guantlets his mother can. Squad Twelve knows about him, his Spiritual Pressure has been showing up every few nights for the last four months or so. I know I would not be allowed to go back to the Living Plane for a while. But, maybe you can send someone to check things out? Make sure he isn't endangering himself too much by flaring his powers so often. It is only a matter of time before Hollows or, God forbid Arrancars show up looking for him."

The Captain nodded. "Of course. Squad Ten is next to send a new watcher in Crystal Springs. I will tell them to drop in on your family, see if they can help them at least hide their powers. Do you wish to tell your wife anything?"

"I will prepare a letter for her. When does the next patrol leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. Have your letter on my desk in the morning."

"Thank you, Captain. I dont deserve a friend or comrade as understanding as you."

Julio laughed. "Come now, Elias. We have known each other for far too long to allow me to take a feiendly request from you and turn it down. Get some rest, I will be leaving the morning training to you."

"Of course, Captain. Night." Elias left the room.

 _ **Dark Plane (Hueco Mundo)..**_

In a large white castle-like structure, the light from the overly-bright moon outside shined on a circular ring. Out of the shadows lining the room, several figures appeared. Humanoid in appearance, each figure had a Hollow hole located somewhere on their body. These were the first of Henry Sykes' Perfect Arrancar, the first of his Arrancar army to be fully formed after many years of experimentation. Currently, there were only seven of the thirteen he envisioned would battle the Thirteen Court Squads of the S.P.A.

The first figure, a man with pale skin and his upper left arm encased in the white armor symbolizing a Hollow with four long backward-curved spines, spoke. "The first official meeting of the _Nueva Espada_ shall now begin. I have gotten word feom Master Sykes that we are to begin sending our _fraccion_ into the Living Plane to disrupt the peace the Spirit Protection Agency have fought so hard to keep."

The second figure, this one another man with a stocky, muscular build and a boot made of Hollow bone with a two-inch knife-like appendage laughed. "Those Soul Reapers are no match for us! We Perfect Arrancar are much more powerful than some _Gillian_ and _Adjuchas_ class Hollows. Why aren't _we_ going to the Living Plane?"

"Because, Jamal," Started the third, this Arrancar a woman with what looked like a holster on her right hip made of bone. "That would make the S.P.A aware that Arrancars are around and would send them here, to try and deal woth us before Master Sykes can truly initiate his plans."

Jamal growled. "Shut up, you no good whore! Fuck what that asshole thinks. _He_ is a Soul Reaper as well. We should be destroying _him_ as well as the rest of the S.P.A.!"

"Sybil is right, Jamal." Stated the first Arrancar. "Going and rushing into battle is no way to fight an _upcoming_ war. We wait for Sykes' command to start the real fighting. Does anyone _else_ object to the current plan?"

One of the other four as of yet unnamed Arrancar raised their hands. In appearance a girl still in her teens, she had a choker made of bone and a Hollowfied cat on her shoulder, it's head poking out of the girl's long blood red hair. "I dont think this is a good idea. We should be protecting our domain and staying alive as Hollows do."

The leader(?) chuckled. "Yes, Saryna, we all know how against this war you are, and it still makes us wonder why Master Sykes even believes you _will_ fight."

"Oh, I will fight, Roman. But I am fighting for my _survival_. What is best for me, for all of us!" Saryna shouted as Jamal appeared next to her.

"I have had just about enough of your pacifistic bullshit, Saryna. I say we exile this little bitch and let her _survive_ on her own with that useless little cat of hers. Anyone second that?"

From Saryna's shoulder, the hollow cat hissed and growled until Saryna scratched behind it's ear. "Shh, Kyo. Let me handle this. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I have no loyalty to a _Soul Reaper_ like you traitors- ahh!" She screamed as Jamal backhanded her, sending Saryna into the wall of the arena-like area.

"Fine, you want to go, then here," Jamal smirked. "Let me give you a hand." Using his _Sonido_ , Jamal punched Saryna unconscious.

Snapping his fingers, Jamal opened up a _garganta_ and threw the unconscious Arrancar into it, laughing. "Let's see how long you survive in the Living Plane once the S.P.A catch wind of it."

"Enough, Jamal. That concludes the meeting. But _you_ are the one to tell Master Sykes about your actions." With that, the six remaining arrancars scattered back into the darkness within the castle.

 _ **Squad Twelve..**_

"Captain?! There has been a Hollow signal detected in Crystal Springs. Not dangerous, possibly unconscious. And heavily injured. Should we send someone to check it out?"

Samuel scratched his chin. "No, report it to Captain Rudolfo. He is sending out the next patrol tomorrow. Tell him to look out for any Arrancar in the area."

"Yes, Captain."

 _ **Negron Household..**_

Nick picked his head up. "Do you feel that?"

Gianna gasped. "That's a Hollow.. Or maybe an Arrancar. It feels more.. Human than Hollow."

Nick nodded. "They're hurt. I cant ignore it, I'm going to find them."

"No, Nick. You ddon't have a real grip on your powers yet. You don't stand a chance at defeating even an injured Arrancar." Gianna warned her son.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going there ro fight it. I cant ignore someone who needs help, mom."

Gianna and Suzanna smiled at him. "Yeah, I know that, Nick. Just be careful. Please."

"I'm always careful." With that, Nick got up and rushed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Nick arrived at the children's park near the edge of town and found the Arrancar lying face-down on the ground. Nick rushed over to it and turned the creature over to be met with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, which surprised him because the thought barely ever crossed his mind. He took his cell phone out and dialed his mom's number. After several rings, Gianna picked up. "Mom, I found them. It's.. It's a girl, ma. Around my and Zanna's age if I had to guess. Ow! And there's a strange cat with her. The thing looks like it could be a Hollow as well."

" _Bring her to Dominic's shop. He'll know what to do until we can figure out why she suddenly showed up like she did. Then come right home. You have school tomorrow_."

"Yes, mom." Nick picked up the girl, wincing when the feline scratched at his leg. "Ow. I'm trying to help her, you little shit. And normally I love cats. Come on, you're coming too." Sensing the truth of the boy's worda, the Hollow cat began to follow Nick as he made his way to the Santos market.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Finally, the true beginning of my American Bleach Saga has been completed. Working on this for over three months, I feel it may still be a bit rushed, but for the purpose of the story it all had to happen here. Yes, the beginning is very reminiscent of how Ichigo's parents met and whatever, but I liked that plot so I adjusted it to fit my vision. The S.P.A is my way of thinking what an American Soul Society would be called and inspiration for the name came from how the American Ministry of Magic named themselves in_ _ **Fantastic Beasts**_ _. And yes the romance aspect will be a more forbidden one, but not for the entirety of the story and series. No, I have a plan for Saryna that you will have to read and find out, however updatea will probably be slow as I figure out how everything is going from here._

 _And I know the traitor Captain thing is old news, but what better way to have a war then make it a Spiritual Civil War, right? Thank you for at least giving this a try and let me know what you think. Don't be assholes though. I put a lot of thoufht into my stories and how they play out, so flames not appreciated unless there's a good point in there. Until next time._

 _Also, I can't figure out why only most of it has the wrapping ext and I cant just change it on here apparently so ts whatever. Take it as a coding crew up lmao._


	2. Enemy of My Enemy

_**Chapter One**_

 _Enemy of My Enemy_

 _ **The Next Day, Negron Household..**_

Gianna stopped what she was doing in the kitchen as she heard a knock on the front door. Opening the door, she gasped as her eyes fell on the Soul Reaper standing there. "Excuse me, are you Gianna Negron?" The girl asked, adjusting her glasses.

Gianna nodded. "Yes, that's me. What is this about?"

"I was told to give this to you from Elias before going on patrol." Gianna felt tears welling in her eyes as the girl handed her an envelope. "You wouldn't know about any Arrancar in the area, by any chance?"

Gianna knew she was talking about the girl Nick had found the night before and shook her head. "No, I haven't felt any Hollow presence at all lately. Thank you for bringing me this."

"It's no problem. Anything for the former Captain. Have a nice day." With that, the Soul Reaper disappeared leaving Gianna holding the envelope from Elias. Thank God you're alright and not completely dead, you knucklehead. She thought, shaking her head.

Gianna then realized that Nick and Suzanna would probably need to see the letter as well, knowing it was from their father. Closing the door, Gianna put the letter down on the table before hearing her phone chime. She looked at the new text message from Nick.

 _Be home a bit late. Checking Dominic's first._ Gianna shook her head. She knew it would happen, having seen Nick's far-off expression when he had come back home the previous night. Just don't get too ahead of yourself, Nick. A girl like that? That's dangerous business. She thought as she continued her preparation of that night's dinner.

 _ **Santos Market, Fifteen Minutes Later..**_

Nick entered the small market and grimaced as Dominic came out from the back room. "Ah, young Nick! Welcome back. Come to check on our guest, hmm?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, sorry if it's any inconvenience. Oh, and this one isn't scratching me this time." He said as he felt something rub against his leg, finding the Hollow cat there, purring.

"Yes, he seems to like you now that he knows you were helping his mistress. She's still resting, but her wounds are healed up if you'd like to pop in."

"Please. I was a bit worried about her." Nick laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I bet you were~." Dominic said in a sing-song tone as he lead Nick into the back of the shop, which still surprised Nick that the place was much bigger on the inside.

The shopkeeper brought Nick to a room near the back of the impossibly long hallway, the same room he had brought the Arrancar girl to the night before. Why does she look so damn familiar, though? I feel like I know her, but I can swear I only just met her last night. He thought to himself.

"Yeah, and we both know what else is going on inside this mind of yours." Cackled the almost identical voice to his own.

"Oh, stop antagonizing the boy. Being pure instinct, I would think any emotion related to lust would be up your alley." Said the other voice.

"Jeez, both of you shut up." Nick had had enough of the two somewhat warring voices in his head as they commented on almost every little thing he did.

"Arguing with the parts of your soul, Nick?" Dominic asked knowingly.

"What do you know about that?" Nick asked.

"More than you, obviously. Maybe I'll explain it to you sometime." Dominic opened the door and Nick stepped inside, the feline following him inside as Dominic closed the door.

Nick smiled as the cat jumped onto the bed and nuzzled against the girl's hand. He watched as the Arrancar opened her eyes slowly, noticing the familiar. "Hey, Kyo. Good to see you're okay."

"So that's his name. Cute. He was worried about you, little bastard scratched me until he realized I was trying to get you medical attention." Nick said, the girl noticing him.

"Oh, so you're the 'knight in shining armor' Dominic mentioned. I guess I should thank you.."

"Nick. Nick Negron. Would I be asking too much if I asked your name?"

The girl giggled. "No, you wouldn't. But, you wouldn't be a Soul Reaper, would you?"

"Part, yes. But, I have never been to the Spirit Plane or had any actual training."

"That explains the feeling I get looking at you. My name is Saryna. Saryna Viziri."

Nick's eyes widened as he remembered something from school that morning.

 _Nick was in homeroom as the morning announcements began. **"Attention, students. Today, we remember the passing of two students over the summer. Phoebe Yates and Saryna Viziri were killed in a drunk-driving accident early July.."**_

And another memory, this one from near the end of the previous school year..

 _Nick and Suzanna were walking out of the school when a voice called to them from behind. **"Nick! Zanna!"** Turning, Nick saw their friend Saryna running up to them, pushing her blood red hair behind her ear. **"You guys have a great summer! I'm having a party at my place next weekend and I'd love for you to come if you can."**_

Focusing back on the present, Nick looked at Saryna. "You don't remember me? Saryna, you my sister Suzanna and I were friends before you.. Well, you were killed over the summer."

Saryna's eyes widened. "Wh.. What..? Nick.." Saryna put her hands on her head as memories of her former life came flooding back to her, a feat incredibly rare for any variation of Hollow.

It seemed like much longer, but only lasted a few seconds before her hands fell, the girl sobbing as she looked at Nick. "I.. I remember. The crash, being turned into an Arrancar by that Soul Reaper fucktard.. And I remember you. You and Zanna.. My best friends other than Phoebe.. Oh, God."

"Calm down, Ryna. It's alright. Now that you remember, maybe there's something we can do.. I don't know what, but if anything is possible, we'll figure it out. I gotta go, but here's my number if you want to talk. I won't lie, it's a miracle having you back."

Saryna nodded. "Thank you, Nick. If you hadn't found me, helped me.. I would probably have been killed by now."

Nick smiled. "Of course. If the situation was reversed, you would have done the same for me. Or Zanna. Kyo, look after her." The Hollow cat meowed in agreement as Nick left the room to find Dominic.

He found the shopkeeper in the front of the shop. "Dom, give her a few minutes then go talk to her. Maybe you can figure some way to help her more than I already have." Dominic nodded before Nick made his way out of the shop, heading back home.

 ** _Negron House.._**

When Nick walked in the door, he made his way into the dining room and sat down, a million thoughts running through his head. Gianna and Suzanna, whom he hadn't noticed sitting at the table as well, saw the dazed look in his eyes. "Nick? Everything go alright at Dominic's?" Gianna asked.

Nick picked his head up and his mother and sister saw the tears threatening to fall. "Yeah, everything is alright. Better than alright. Zanna, the Arrancar.. She's-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it. "Hello?"

" _It's me._ " Came Saryna's voice. _"Can I talk to Zanna?_ " Her voice pleaded.

"Yeah, of course. Zanna, someone wants to talk to you." He said, smiling and handing her the cell phone.

"Hello? Oh my God, Saryna?! You were the Arrancar? I know, we missed you too. It's so good to hear your voice again. Yeah, I can come around tomorrow, Nick and I have something to take care of tonight. Yeah, you too. Bye." She hung the phone up and handed it back to her brother. "She's alive? Saryna is really back?" Nick nodded as happy tears fell from Suzanna's eyes.

"You both know that Arrancar?" Gianna asked to both twins nodding. "Wait, Saryna.. Your friend that died over the summer?" Another nod. "Truly miraculous. But.."

"We know, mom. Technically, she's our enemy. But you told us that Hollows do not remember their former lives, and Saryna does. Maybe the old saying is right. 'The enemy of my enemy'. She doesn't want anything to do with being an Arrancar as far as I could tell. Maybe Dominic knows something to help her. Maybe make her a Visored." Nick said, remembering all the different things Gianna had told him and Suzanna the night before. "I want to be trained. The Spirit Knuckles could never be enough to compete with an Arrancar, not like you were able to when you met dad."

"That's right!" Suzanna said, handing Nick the letter on the table. "You have to read this. Now!"

Taking the paper in his hands, Nick's eyes widened as he began reading what was written.

 _To my family,_

 _I hope you're all doing well. I miss you three so much, and I hate that I have missed so much of you twins growing up. Nick, I know you've been fighting, and about being able to use your mother's abilities. Just know that you are on the S.P.A's radar now, so try to keep yourself in check. There is unrest here in the Spirit Plane. People going missing, more and more Hollows and Arrancars attacking. There are whispers someone here is responsible. You and Suzanna must train yourselves, just in case this fight crosses over to home. I would train you myself, but I am benched to the Spirit Plane for a while yet. Go to Dominic. He may seem somewhat insane, but he knows much more about everything going on then he will even admit. I have spoken to several old friends here, and they are keeping your existence quiet until I deem it necessary you get involved, which I hope doesn't happen. Watch yourselves, and each other. I love you all._

 _Love, Elias._

Nick put the paper down. "So dad isn't truly dead either? Today just made life so much more difficult to handle. I'm going to go to Dominic and ask him to train me tomorrow. Suzanna should come, too. Whatever dad is warning us about, we both need to be prepared for it."

"I agree," Gianna said. "Your father knows you are both powerful, having both Soul Reaper and Hollow powers lying dormant inside you. Dominic can help with the Soul Reaper powers, but the Hollow powers are something else entirely. You're going to have to find the Visoreds hiding out somewhere in the city."

Nick nodded. "It's settled then. Tomorrow, after school, Suzanna and I begin training. And then on Friday, Elliot and Suzanna can go see the movie."

"What? Zanna, did Elliot ask you out?"

Suzanna laughed. "Yeah, he did. I forgot to mention it to you because of everything last night."

"Well, I think it's sweet he finally grew a pair and asked. I've seen how you both look at each other. Now, off to bed. You two have a big day tomorrow, and it'll only get harder after that."

"Yes, mom. Goodnight." Said both twins before they made their way up to their bedrooms.

Gianna sighed as she was left alone in the dining room. "I hope you're right, Eli. Our kids may be powerful, but how far will they have to go?"

 _ **The Next Afternoon, Santos Market.**_.

The Negron twins entered the shop only to be bombarded by the possibly insane shopkeeper. "There you both are! Your mother told me everything I needed to know. So please, just follow me. Oh, and we will have a guest joining your training, if you both don't mind." Shaking their heads, Nick and Suzanna followed Dominic to the far back of the store, where the shop owner stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Down here, follow me~" He said, descending down a ladder he had revealed in the floor.

Following the overly-eccentric man down, both twins' eyes widened comically as they descended down into what looked like an enormous canyon. "What the fuck?!" Nick said, more surprised than shocked.

Dominic chuckled. "Who knew this canyon was here underneath my shop?"

"Obviously you, dumbass. We weren't born yesterday." Suzanna deadpanned, making Dominic feign hurt at her words.

"You wound me, Suzanna!"

The trio reached the bottom and, after looking at their immediate surroundings, Suzanna squealed in delight as she spotted Saryna, who stood awkwardly rubbing one arm with her opposite hand, Kyo perched on her shoulder poking his head out from her hair. "Saryna! It really is you! You look great!" Suzanna stopped herself, knowing the Arrancar girl remembered what had happened to her. "I mean, for someone we thought was dead, of course. But still." She ran up to Saryna and gave her a big hug, surprising Kyo enough to hiss as Nick walked up as well.

"Kyo, hush. She's a friend." Saryna said, petting the small white cat.

Suzanna tilted her head in thought. "Kyo? Didn't you have a cat named.. No! He was in the car with you and Phoebe?!"

Saryna nodded somberly. "Yeah. We were taking him to the vet for his annual shots. When I woke up as.. This.. Kyo was right there with me."

"Something has been bugging me," Nick said, causing the girls to look at him. "If you were reborn, remade as an Arrancar.. Then what about Phoebe?"

Saryna looked away, remembering her time back in the Demon Plane with the rest of the Arrancar, and one in particular. "Don't, Nick. Please. Even if it was possible.. Not everyone wants to turn from the power being an Arrancar gives you.."

Deciding not to push the issue, Nick put her hand on Saryna's shoulder, Kyo's tail brushing against it. "It's alright, Ryna."

Dominic chose then to speak. "Well, you three have a lot to do today if we even hope to get you all up to speed."

"Three? Saryna is training too?" Suzanna asked.

"Yes and no. As an Arrancar, Saryna here has dormant Soul Reaper abilities which are naturally suppressed by the dominant nature of her Hollow side. However, that also means she can use both sides of her power, like the Visoreds and even you both due to your mother's brief affliction twenty-five years ago. Now, I have a method to bring out her Soul Reaper abilities, but the sudden change in Saryna's inner balance can cause her Hollow side to clash with the Soul Reaper half, making her unstable.

"Therefore, she will have to battle the Hollow side for dominance over her soul, which if successful will allow her to use both sides in combat without the need for a mask as with Visoreds. You all following me so far?" Even Kyo seemed to nod. "Good. Now, the other issue with this method is that in her inner struggle, her body will most likely go into a berserker mode, meaning you two would have to fend her off until the struggle has concluded. That is why I recommend we hold off on that course of action until the twins have at least grasped their own strength in training.

"Which brings me to the twins. Now, since you both have little to no experience using your own spiritual powers, the next step can be a bit tricky. In order to at least unlock these abilities, I need to separate your spiritual bodies from your physical ones. You ready?"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Wait, wha-" He was cut off by Dominic rushing towards him and Suzanna faster than he could see, thrusting his hands, both with strange gloves on, at their faces.

Saryna gasped in shock as both twins' bodies fell to the ground while the two still stood, now in their apparent spiritual bodies. Nick released a breath he hadn't realized he had held in as he turned and saw his body lying there. "Am I dead?" He asked.

"No, you have just been separated from your living body. The change in appearance should have been indication enough."

Nick then looked down to see that his clothes had indeed changed. Instead of the graphic tee and jean shorts he had been wearing, he was now in a simple black tee with a small flame motif where a pocket might have been and thin black pants with similar flames climbing up from the bottom seam up to the knees. Over the t-shirt he wore a windbreaker with a large white dragon's head stretching across the back, snout pointing down.

"Damn. I definitely like this outfit. Can't find this kind of style at the mall, surprisingly." Then he looked towards his sister. "Wow, Zanna. Looking good."

Suzanna had on a black sundress, something she ordinarily hated to wear. The bottom half of the skirt was adorned with a crystal design, what looked like sequins sparkling unnaturally throughout. She also wore windbreaker, but hers had a snowflake on the back. Looking at herself, Suzanna groaned. "It had to be a dress."

"Don't be like that, Z," Giggled Saryna. "You look beautiful, even though I know you've always been more of a tomboy."

Nick shook his head. "So, Dominic, what's next? And also, how do you know so much about all of this? Were you S.P.A?"

Dominic grinned like the cheshire cat, making Nick feel somewhat frightened. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. A Captain, like your old man used to be. I lead Squad Twelve many, many years ago until an incident occurred and I was forced out of the S.P.A along with several others. Squad Twelve was the research and development headquarters, hence my extensive knowledge about all of this.

"As for the next part of your training. It's quite simple, really. I need the two of you to meditate, or more focus your energy into yourself, allowing you both to access the inner manifestations of your souls. There, you shall begin the next phase of your training."

"Meditation? What are we, Jedi?"

"Just go with it. Seriously, how does being so inquisitive get you anywhere?" Dominic stated, his tone annoyed.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Nick grumbled as he sat on the ground indian-style, Suzanna following suit.

Even knowing how to center himself, Nick was surprised as he felt himself shift from the outside world to another place. Opening his eyes, Nick was surprised more by what he saw. Instead of the canyon in the basement of the Santos market, Nick stood in a large meadow dotted with sakura trees and a lake in the center. Ringing the meadow, however, was a wall of fire that Nick could discern gave off no heat. "As cool as this place is, I didn't think my soul would appear like this."

 **"What did you think it would look like? A fucking rainbow?"** Nick froze as he heard his own voice sound out from his left, but it wasn't his voice. It sounded like some kind of echo, almost like it was.. Hollow.

Looking over, he saw a literal double of himself, only dressed in reversed colors. "Okay.. I guess that makes you my inner Hollow."

 **"Haha! And the guy wins a prize!"** Laughed the Hollow version of himself, who then appeared right in front of him with Spirit Knuckles already encasing his hands. **"Me beating his ass!"**

The doppelganger threw a punch, only for Nick to dodge out of the way at the last second, activating his own Spirit Knuckles. "Being a part of me, I already know our tricks as well as you. Guess I'm going to have to think on my feet for this. Take this." Nick kicked the Hollow version of himself with his knee, connecting with the other's own knee and causing him to stumble as Nick took a step back and got into his fighting stance. "Let's see how good of a spar I can give myself." He smirked as the Hollow version of him mirrored his stance.

 **"Finally, a real fight!"** The Hollow Nick cackled as he rushed Nick, sweeping at his legs.

Nick blocked the incoming kick with his leg before jabbing the Hollow in the right side, the enemy wincing as he felt the shot of pain in his kidney. "I got plenty more where that came from." Nick said as the Hollow jabbed at him several times, two punches connecting with Nick's chest and sending the teen to his knees several feet back.

 **"So do I. I am you, remember? Maybe when I beat you and unleash myself we can have our way with that pretty little Arran-"** Nick's inner Hollow was cut short as Nick rushed up and sent a powerful right hook upward into his jaw, uppercutting his dark self.

"Leave Saryna out of this! She didn't deserve what happened to her."

The Hollow chuckled as he got up, wiping away the small trail of black blood coming from his lip. **"Good. There's the soft spot in your focus. But, if you can't defeat me in here, I'll have all the control, boy."**

Nick straightened and cracked his neck. "Then it's a good thing I don't intend to let that happen. Try this on for size." Nick focused his energy into his Spirit Knuckles, reforming them to now have three claws protruding from each knuckle.

The Hollow's eyes widened. **"You really are powerful, to figure out how to focus your energy so well. I guess this fight really will be fun."** He laughed maniacally as he rushed Nick again, sending a flurry of blows toward him.

Nick felt each connection as he blocked, each stinging more than the last. Through his pain, Nick didn't, wouldn't lose his resolve knowing he had to win this fight before he could even think about protecting the people he cared about. He kicked high, connecting with his Hollow's chest before slashing out with his now bladed gauntlets.

The Hollow stumbled back as blood trickled out from the several long cuts now present across his chest, still laughing which unnerved Nick somewhat. **"Fine. I see it, now. You've won this time, boy, but next time you won't be so lucky."** The dark version of Nick began to fade away.

"No, you will lose every fight with me because I know what I have to do to protect my loved ones, even if it comes to using your powers."

The Hollow's laugh echoed as if he was far away. **"Trust me, the battle for you to use my power is still far away."** The voice faded entirely, leaving Nick seemingly alone in the meadow once again.

Nick was startled by another voice from behind him. _"Maybe now he'll stop complaining about how weak you are."_

Turning, Nick was surprised to see what appeared to be a man aged maybe in their late twenties or so, but this man had patches of what looked like scales running down his arms and face, at least from what Nick could see underneath the dark green hooded robe. "Alright. That guy was my inner Hollow. According to what Dominic explained, that would make you my Zanpaku-to spirit? At least the manifestation within my mind."

The man nodded. _"That is correct. My name is-"_ The man's mouth kept moving, but Nick heard nothing. At the confused look on the boy's face, the spirit grunted. _"It seems you are not yet ready to call forth my power. No matter, draw your blade, which neither of you hotheads even realized were there."_

Nick looked down and saw that he indeed had a sword sheathed at his waist. Unsheathing the weapon, Nick found the katana to be plain, but there seemed to be a mark emblazoned on the blade from end to end. He felt the spirit come forward, instinctively reaching out with the sword to block a strike from the Zanpaku-to manifestation's own blade. "I've always been a more hand-to-hand kind of guy." Nick admitted, surprised his unnamed sword could still block a strike from the larger greatsword the unknown man wielded.

 _"As myself and your Hollow have noticed. However, to fully realize your potential, you must be able to fight with a sword as well as your hands."_ The Zanpaku-to said, bringing his arm up for another downward slash.

Thinking fast, Nick ducked and rolled out of the way, striking with his katana at the opening the spirit had created. "I've watched a lot of action movies. I can emulate almost anything seen." To demonstrate this fact, Nick sidestepped out of the path of the greatsword once again and spun himself around, now holding the katana in one hand and the sheath in the other. His first retaliatory strike was with the sheath, distracting the more experienced swordsman by blocking his defensive strike as he slashed around to make contact with the upper part of the Zanpaku-to's sword arm.

Unfortunately, the marks Nick had created on his new opponent had little effect, as the spirit continued to assault Nick with his greatsword. Nick could only block whatever attacks he could, but was caught off-guard when his opponent thrust the pommel of the greatsword into Nick's stomach, the teen wheezing slightly as he was forced back several feet.

"Shit. That one actually hurt a bit." He commented, rubbing the now sore spot on his chest.

 _"I told you you had to fight better than that, Nicholas. Otherwise, how are you going to protect those you care for when the enemy will have the upper hand?"_ Replied the Zanpaku-to spirit.

"I'll protect them how I always have: with my iron will and dedication to defending those I hold dear." Standing straight, Nick smirked as he vanished from his opponent's sight, reappearing less than three feet in front of the hooded man, his katana and sheath both arcing towards the manifestation.

The spirit managed to block Nick's sheath, but again missed the blade as Nick's katana made a long thin gash across the hooded man's chest, a burst of blood spraying outwards. The man in the dark green hood knelt down, his hand clenching at his chest. _"Very.. Good.. You learn quick, young man. Now, awaken and call my name! I am.."_

 _ **Several Minutes Earlier.**_.

Suzanna awoke feeling warm despite the frigid look of her new surroundings. She stood in the center of a frozen lake, the border a lightly frosted beach. Past the beach, there were several patches of flowers, some frozen, some not. "Wow. It's beautiful here. But, why is my soul a mostly frozen landscape?"

 _"Because, child, you have not yet grown into your powers."_ Suzanna turned around to see a woman with pale, almost white skin and long mint-green hair dressed in a gown that looked to Suzanna like more of a wedding dress. In her hand was a long staff that looked like it could have been made from crystal, but judging from her surroundings Suzanna figured it was actually made of ice.

"That's one voice matched to a face, but what about.."

 **"I'm right here, honey."** Having to turn back the way she had first been facing, Suzanna saw herself with pure white skin and yellow eyes, dressed in the same clothes as Suzanna with reversed colors. **"And it's about fucking time you showed up."**

Suzanna narrowed her eyes at her doppelganger. "So you're the bitchy voice I hear mocking me day and night. That would most likely make you the inner Hollow mom mentioned and you," She turned to the woman in white. "Would then be the manifestation of my Zanpaku-to."

 _"Correct, on both accounts. Your skills are much less untrained than your brother's, but it's nice to see you both have such intelligence."_ Said the Zanpaku-to spirit.

 **"And with no training in how to use any of your abilities, that should make it easy for me to defeat you and take full control."** Said the Hollow form of herself. **"Then we'll see how brother dear can fight when he has a sword thrust through his heart."**

Suzanna felt her anger rise, pushing out a wave of what she didn't yet know was her own spiritual pressure. "If that's what you intend to do, I will never allow you to take control."

 _"Then fight, young one. Hear me and know my name!"_

Suzanna heard the spirit of her weapon and unsheathed the katana she had strapped to her hip. "Freeze the lands and bring new beginnings! Flurry, Yukihime!" Suzanna's Hollow self put her arms up, covering her face from the icy blast of wind that blew outward from the teen.

When the wind and ice had cleared up, Suzanna was holding a staff identical to the one held by her Zanpaku-to spirit, the apparent Yukihime. She looked at the Hollow with a look of determination. "So, are we going to fight? Or was that all just talk?"

The Hollow doppelganger growled. **"Don't you fucking antagonize me, boo. I'll show you real quick who the stronger of the two of us is!"**

Suzanna laughed. "Then stop talking and fight!" As Suzanna took a step forward, her double pulled out the katana she herself had on her hip.

 **"Bring it!"** She shouted as Suzanna rushed the Hollow, the staff in her hands arcing back and forth as she sent blow after blow toward the dark version of herself.

The Hollow Suzanna groaned as she endured the flurry of attacks, blocking what she could while feeling the sting of the frozen staff as it made contact with her skin. As Suzanna let up in her attack, the Hollow noticed the places the teen's staff struck froze over. **"That's a pretty neat trick you have there. But it won't be enough to stop me."** She declared, rushing Suzanna.

The Hollow sent blow after blow at the teen, who blocked every strike that came her way. Breathing hard by the time her enemy let up, Suzanna narrowed her eyes. "I'm not done showing you the power I can wield. Storm One: Tundrafall!" Spinning her staff in front of her, Suzanna unleashed a storm of hail that flew towards her enemy in a funnel of cold wind.

After several moments of the ice funnel surrounding Suzanna's Hollow self, the air cleared and the Hollow was shown, now encased in ice. Suzanna smirked. "Looks like I've won." And with a snap of her fingers, the frozen enemy shattered, spirit particles flying off.

 **"You've won this battle, honey, but I'll only get stronger, just as much as you will. You can't keep me beaten down forever."** Came the Hollow's voice as it faded away.

"And I'll keep on beating you if it keeps my family and friends safe." Suzanna vowed to the empty air.

 _"Very impressive, Suzanna."_ Said Yukihime, now standing next to the teen _. "It looks like you've grasped your abilities better than your brother, and he's had more experience."_ The spirit laughed, a sound that sounded more like a frozen windchime.

"Thank you, Yukihime. It's not often I can say I bested my brother over something. Is there anything more for us to do while I'm still here?"

The snow princess shook her head. _"No, young one. For the moment, your training here is complete. It's time to wake up."_ And before Suzanna could say anything else, her inner world dissolved into darkness.

Opening her eyes to the outside world once again, Suzanna saw her brother lying on the ground a few feet away, Saryna kneeling next to him with a look Suzanna recognized all too well. "It's nice to see that some things don't change even when you've technically been dead for almost a year." She said, smiling softly as Saryna looked at her wide-eyed.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about, Zanna." The Arrancar turned away, a noticeable blush tinging her face.

"You don't have to worry about me knowing you've had the worst but most adorable crush on my brother for years. He may not show it, being Nick and all, but he was devastated when we heard about the crash. When he walked back into the house last night, I saw a lot going through his head, but there was a spark of happiness there as well, and until he handed me his phone, I had no idea why. Right now just may not be the best time."

Saryna nodded, understanding where her friend was coming from. "I know. There's too much going on with him, with all three of us. Telling him would only cause him to worry more."

Dominic, having heard the exchange, spoke up. "Saryna? Do you mind if I ask you a couple of quick questions?" Saryna nodded her head as Kyo tilted his head.

"You seem very pacifistic compared to the norm for Arrancar. How in tune with your Hollow powers are you?"

Saryna had to think about that for a moment. "Well, I can speak with my Hollow self pretty much at will. Come to think of it, she isn't much of a fighter either. At least, not in the perpetually hungry way. She once mentioned she was more of a protector."

Dominic nodded. "Alright. Now then, if you were faced with no other option but to fight, even against your former comrades to protect those you cared about, would you fight?"

Saryna looked down at the still unconscious Nick before looking back at the former Captain, a look of pure determination etched on her face, she nodded. "For those I care about? I would die for them." For him.. She thought.

"Hmm. Then maybe it wouldn't be such a danger to begin your conversion now. If you and your Hollow have such an understanding, then there's an extremely good chance you can have your darker abilities in check right off the bat."

"Really? And I would be more like Nick and Suzanna?"

Dominic nodded. "Yes, but they both still have a ways to go before they can properly use their Hollow abilities."

"If she can be more human than Hollow again, she would then be able to come back to school and live life, right?" Dominic nodded. "But then, what about the fact the entire county knows she's been dead since last July?"

"I can fix that. Just gotta give me a day or two once Saryna is once again whole. That part, however, is up to Saryna." He looked back at the Arrancar girl. "You up for the possible risk?"

It was then that Nick's eyes opened and he shot up from the ground, scaring Kyo to hide himself full in Saryna's hair. "Nick?!" Saryna half-shouted, pouting.

"Sorry! Surprised me waking up so suddenly." Nick replied laughing nervously.

"Since you both are awake now, how did you both do? Obviously you both succeeded over your Hollows but otherwise?"

 _ **One Hour Later, Negron House..**_

Nick and Suzanna walked in the door, sighing that their adventures in training were over for the day. "Nick? Zanna? That you, kids?" Called Gianna from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom. Is dinner done? It smells good." Nick replied.

"Come and eat before it gets cold." Laughed the twins' mother.

Entering the dining room, the trio all sat down at the table. Gianna smiled at her children. "How did everything go?"

"We both unlocked our Soul Reaper abilities. But I was the one to achieve my Shikai release." Bragged Suzanna.

"You only learned yours quicker. I'll have my Bankai or my mask quicker." Nick said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes, swallowing before he stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Dominic says he has a way to help Saryna cross over to have her dormant Soul Reaper powers be dominant over her Hollow ones."

"Really? He thinks she's stable enough to go through the procedure?" Gianna asked, curious about her children's formerly deceased friend.

Suzanna nodded. "He said there was less than a five percent chance her Hollow will take over and try to kill us all."

Gianna raised her eyebrow. "Only five percent, huh? Well, if she wants to go through with it, then at least the S.P.A won't be hunting for her. If it works out that way."

"Yeah. Dominic said tomorrow we'll probably spar against each other, see how well the other twin fights." Nick chuckled.

Suzanna eyed her brother, unsure of what he was thinking, although it was obvious Nick's mind was elsewhere. _Most likely stuck on Saryna. He really has been happier since he found her._ She smiled as Nick laughed at something their mother had said, glad her brother finally had a reason to feel happiness when he had made it always seem like there was something holding him back from it.

Later that night, Suzanna was laying in bed, a book in front of her and her own stereo playing the local radio station softly when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Yeah?" She called.

"It's me," Came Nick's voice. "Got a minute?"

Suzanna closed her book, placing it on the bedside table. "Yeah, come on in." Moments later, Nick entered the room, running a towel through his still-wet hair. "Something bothering you, brother dear?"

Nick sighed. "And there's the good twin connection I know and love. It's-"

"Saryna. Yeah, I figured you'd still be hung up on it." The look of surprise was evident on her brother's face. "Come on. I've known about your little crush on our best friend for _ages_. Now, what seems to be the issue with dear Saryna now back in our lives?" Of course, Suzanna wasn't going to let her brother know about the mutual crush the current Arrancar had towards him. That was their business.

"It might sound screwed up, but it's the fact that she _is_ back. After being gone for almost a year, I feel I was finally finding my routine where those feelings would go away." Nick said, sitting on the edge of Suzanna's bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"And when you realized the pretty little Arrancar you saved was the focus of your crush, those feelings came back." Suzanna finished.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, they did. Bad. When she told me her name, I thought my life had become some sick, twisted nightmare whose purpose was to make me go insane. And if I'm honest, it's working."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzanna asked, Nick's words starting to not make as much sense as they usually would.

"My Hollow, he.. He threatened Saryna, and it made me snap while I was fighting him. He said she was the weak spot in my focus. And he was right."

Suzanna's face softened. "You really are the sweetest thing sometimes. You don't have to worry about Saryna getting hurt, even by your inner Hollow. When Dominic goes through with making her a Soul Reaper, Visored, whatever, she'll be a force to be reckoned with, even against you or me. So what really has you so worried? I've never seen you like this and quite frankly it frightens me."

"I'm worried Saryna has changed.. I know she's still the same on the outside, but she's now primarily an ever-hungry soul-eating entity, and that seriously scares me because of how close the three of us used to be."

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "Stop, Nick. You can't think like that. Saryna is still Saryna, and I know deep down she still cares about you. Maybe now more than she did back then. Maybe you should talk to her about this, hmm?"

Nick was silent for a while before he let out a sigh. "You're right, sis. Like always. I'm gonna get to bed. Thanks for listening." He smiled as he got up and walked over to the door.

"That's what family's for. Night, Nick." Nick waved as he closed her door, going towards his room.

 _ **Santos Market..**_

Saryna sat on the bed in the room Dominic let her stay in, petting Kyo as the Hollow cat purred at her touch. There was a knock at the door as Dominic poked his head in. "Saryna? Oh, you're still up. Good. I just came around to ask you if you had made a decision about what we spoke about earlier?"

It took Saryna a moment to remember what he was talking about. When she did remember, she nodded, the same determined look in her eyes he had seen while Suzanna and Nick had been inside their souls. "I'll do it. When can we start?"


	3. When Hollows Attack

_**Chapter Two**_

 _When Hollows Attack_

 _ **Two Days Later..**_

Nick heard the shrill alarm tone echo throughout the underground canyon at Dominic's shop. He looked over at his sister, who oddly enough had little Kyo perched on her shoulder. "Dominic, what is that?" He asked as the shopkeeper appeared next to them.

"There are several Hollows appearing downtown. They don't register as being very strong, so do you two think you can handle it?"

"Isn't there a Soul Reaper patrolling town, though? We'd get found out as being unknown parties." Suzanna brought up.

"From the information I have, the patrol went back to the Spirit Plane late last night. That means you both are good to go." Dominic noticed a look in Nick's eyes: worry. "Saryna will be fine. She's stronger than she looks. I'll make sure she stays that way."

"Nick, come on," Suzanna said, placing Kyo back on the ground. "You need something to take your mind off of her." Saryna had been undergoing the procedure Dominic had told them about, hoping the Arrancar girl would truly regain her humanity. Needless to say, Nick hadn't gotten much sleep since he had been told, and his focus was truly lacking because of his now constant worrying.

He nodded. "Yeah, we can take them. It gives me a reason to _really_ try my Zanpaku-to out in battle." Nodding, Dominic waved them off, both teens hurrying back up the ladder.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Saryna sat down in the manifestation of her soul, a stormy landscape with a pond full of koi fish in the center. Staring at the pond, she saw the ripples from the drops of rain falling from the thundering clouds, wondering why she was still inside herself when she could swear she had done everything Dominic had advised her to.

" **You've done what you needed to. Except for one tiny little thing."** Said the manifestation of her Hollow powers, or Resurreccion, Songyo.

"What? What tiny little thing?" Saryna asked the spirit, who chuckled.

" **You can't become what you seek until you can call your** _ **other**_ **half's name. Your Zanpaku-to. You do realize being one of those Visored people means you can use both sides of the coin, right?"**

"But how do I speak with them? With you it was easy, I've been an Arrancar for almost a year now."

" **You called out to me to speak to you. What makes you so sure your Zanpaku-to won't answer like I did?"**

Saryna sighed. "Guess you're right. Here goes. Zanpaku-to, hear my plea. Come speak with me, she who rules over this soul."

" _Hmmph."_ Came a new voice. " _Took you long enough to even attempt calling on me."_ Looking in the direction the voice emanated from, Saryna saw a man dressed in a lavish golden robe, flames and lightning bolts adorning the fabric. " _Now, why do you summon me?"_

Saryna could sense the authority this new spirit held, yet she did not hesitate to answer. "I wish to unlock my Soul Reaper abilities, the very powers _you_ allow me to wield. It is that simple."

" _And why would you_ want _my powers all of a sudden? That defender over there gives you access to much power as is."_

"Because I didn't _ask_ to be what I am. It was forced onto me, and if unlocking your abilities means I can go and even attempt to live a somewhat normal life with my friends once again, then that is what _I_ am determined to do."

The Zanpaku-to spirit laughed. " _And what makes you so determined, exactly? The friends you were forced to leave behind? The family that mourns your former passing every day they continue to live past their lost member? Or is it the boy you regret never being able to confess your true feelings for? While_ some _spirits would take these responses as good enough to allow the use of their powers,_ I _do not."_

"Yes, all of those reasons pertain to me, but my true purpose to obtain my full potential is to protect those I care for and to defeat those who would harm them. I may be an Arrancar now, but I am _not_ heartless like my former comrades. I'll only ask once more. Allow me the use of your powers!" Saryna half-shouted, ready to battle the part of her soul if she had no other choice.

To her and Songyo's surprise, however, the man chuckled. " _Good. Now_ that _was the answer I was looking for. Very well, I shall grant you my power. But know this: soon you must bring both mine and your soul's other half into total balance, otherwise you will never reach the peak of your potential. Go forth, girl, and call out my name! For I am-"_

Saryna's eyes opened to find herself now in the canyon under Dominic's shop, Dominic looking at her in both surprise and anticipation. Taking a breath, Saryna held her hand out. "Call upon the thunder, lightning and rain! Come forth, monarch of destruction! Roar, Ghidorah!" Dominic had to shield his eyes as a burst of light radiated from the young Arrancar, engulfing part of the area in pure white.

As the light receded, Dominic was amazed at the scene before him. Saryna stood there, three golden spears floating behind her. She was no longer dressed in the white uniform of the Arrancar, but in a black form-fitting suit that resembled exercise clothes. The choker made of bone was gone, replaced with a black mesh choker with a purple charm in the shape of a raindrop dangling from the middle above her chest.

He also noticed that Kyo no longer had the Hollow mask on his face as well, making Dominic assume the bond between him and Saryna caused him to shift as she had. Looking around, she frowned as she noticed the absence of the twins. "Where are Nick and Suzanna?"

"While you were still undergoing your heart-to-heart, Hollows appeared downtown. I sent them ahead. Do you think you can handle a Hollow so soon after unlocking your powers?"

Saryna nodded, the spears behind her moving in synch with the girl. "No way to know without trying." Before Dominic could reply, the former Arrancar was already halfway up the long ladder to the surface.

Shaking his head, he looked at Kyo. "You have any abilities you wish to share, my little friend? It wouldn't be the first time a cat gained spiritual abilities." Kyo just stared at the man.

 _ **Downtown..**_

Nick slashed at one of the several Hollows that had appeared, slightly surprised the sealed Zanpaku-to didn't do more than a harmless scratch to the Hollow's _hierro_. "Damn it! Guess I have to turn up the heat," Placing one hand on the flat of the katana, he continued. "Fires born deep in the Earth, incinerate those that oppose you! Burn, Katonryu!" The katana was engulfed in flames as Nick swung it to his side, the flames dissipating and revealing a greatsword with a red colored blade. He smirked as he saw the Hollow begin to charge at him. "You asked for it, now. Spiraling Flare!" As he swung his sword, a stream of fire flew towards the enemy Hollow, curling in on itself like a spiral as it hit the Hollow in the chest, causing a large scorch mark to form.

The Hollow bellowed as it raised it's claws, throwing them down and causing four streaks of energy to fly towards Nick. A wall of ice formed in front of Nick, caused by Suzanna who had swung her icy staff around and bonked the Hollow she was dealing with in the head, a frozen spot forming. "Thanks, sis!" He called.

"Don't thank me, just pay more attention. We don't want you getting killed already." Suzanna called back as she twirled her staff around, causing several parts of the Hollow she was fighting to freeze over, shattering when she struck the same place a second time.

Nick rolled his eyes and brought his Zanpaku-to up to block another attack from his own Hollow, wincing from the force of the blow. "You know, these guys are stronger than I figured they would be."

"Maybe if you focused on the fight, brother." Suzanna said, shaking her head as another Hollow fell to her Yukihime.

"I am focused! But these guys seem to not stop coming."

The Hollow in front of Nick shrieked as it attacked him again, the teenager blocking and then striking when he found an opening. Time seemed to stop, however, when a new voice called out. "Lightning Storm!" Suddenly, the Hollow Nick was fighting and several others were struck by white bolts of lightning, leaving the fewer numbers of Hollows looking around to see where the attack had come from.

Suddenly, as the jump Nick made indicated, Saryna was standing next to him, her three spears twirling behind her. "I heard you two could use a hand." She said, smiling.

"Saryna? Thank God you showed up. And looking.." Nick couldn't find an appropriate word to describe her new look, although his Hollow was cackling madly in his head because of his thoughts on the matter. "Anyway, that was some attack."

"I know. But that's not my only trick. Ghidorah, skewer." On cue, the three spears behind her stopped twirling and shot forward, stabbing three of the remaining six Hollows straight through their masks, the dark souls disappearing.

"Ghidorah? Like _King_ Ghidorah? Nemesis of Godzilla?"

Saryna looked at him, obviously not realizing the connection. " _That's_ where I've heard it before. No matter. Let's finish these guys. Combine!" Saryna's spears flew to her hand, the three combining into a single spear topped with a trident formed from lightning bolts. Without another word, she sped off toward one of the last Hollows, leaving the other two to the twins.

Nick slashed at his own Hollow, making a long gash across it's chest, causing it to shriek in pain. The Hollow kicked out, Nick jumping backward to avoid the sharp claws on it's foot before slicing at the leg, severing it from the rest of the Hollow's body. "I won't be beaten by a shithead like you." He said before stabbing his greatsword through the Hollow's mask, killing it and sending it's spirit particles back to the Demon Plane.

Suzanna, thanks to her Zanpaku-to's ability to freeze her enemies on contact, had less trouble than Nick did, easily disposing of her Hollow foe with a few well-placed whacks of her staff. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the final Hollow speared through it's mask, Saryna smirking as she did so. _She's actually_ really _dangerous with that Zanpaku-to._ Suzanna thought to herself. _Maybe Nick was right to worry about her changing.._

Once every Hollow has been taken care of, the trio breathed synchronous sighs of relief. "Not gonna lie, that was tougher than Dominic made it seem." Nick said, to Suzanna nodding.

"You're right. He made it seem like it would be one-two-three. But, thanks to Saryna.."

"Yeah, that was amazing. Your Zanpaku-to is ridiculously powerful. It's a good thing you're on our side, Ryna."

"Thanks, Nick." Saryna smiled, hiding the slight blush that crept up her cheeks. "I think I'll head back to the shop, then. Can't very well walk back into my house, yet."

"True. We'll stop by tomorrow after school, yeah? Before Suzanna's date."

Saryna gasped. "No! Elliot finally grew a pair?"

Suzanna's face was priceless. "Does _everyone_ know about that?"

Saryna shrugged. "I don't know. Seemed more than obvious to me." She giggled.

"Oh yeah? Like _your_ kind of obvious?" That quieted the former Arrancar, who gaped at her friend. "I'm kidding. Are you alright to get back to Dominic's by yourself?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Saryna smiled as she turned to make her way back to Dominic's.

Suzanna looked at Nick, tilting her head in Saryna's direction. After a few moments, he realized what his sister was trying to tell him and nodded, rushing to catch up to their formerly-deceased friend. "Wait up, Saryna." The girl turned back to him. "Mind if I walk you back anyway? I.. I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course, Nick." Saryna replied as the two continued walking in the direction of the Santos market.

For a short while, neither teenager spoke. Until Saryna spoke up. "Everything alright, Nick?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's great. Listen, I.. God, I'm bad at this." Nick chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. It's just me." Saryna said, smiling.

"I know that." Nick sighed. "When I heard you had died in that crash, it.. It sent me to a bad place. To be honest, I never really left it. But, I was getting over the grief of losing you. Then I found you, injured in the park the other night.

"I didn't realize it was _you_ , though, until you told me your name the next day. At that moment, I really thought that my life had turned into some weird, ridiculously twisted nightmare. And I know that makes no sense, but I can't help but be a little scared of you."

Saryna had stopped walking, Nick continuing several steps until he realized she wasn't right beside him anymore. As he looked at her, she frowned. "Why would you be scared of me?"

"Because at that point you were technically a Hollow, a creature whose decisions are based on pure primal instinct. Not to mention the whole eating other Hollows for power thing. I was scared that even if this process was successful that you would still be affected by being an Arrancar for as long as you were."

Saryna stepped forward again, smiling softly. "And what, after these last few days I've been back, would make you think that?" Nick mumbled something, too low for Saryna to hear. She took another step closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Nick sighed. "My Hollow.. He said that _you_ were the reason I would lose focus in a fight. And he was right. Saryna, if anything happened to you, especially so soon after I've gotten you back.."

"Don't finish that sentence, Nick. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. But, it's nice to know you worry about me. And it's incredibly sweet." She had taken another step closer to the somewhat brooding boy, their chests now touching each other.

Nick hesitated. "Saryna? What are you up to?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

The girl giggled. "Something I should have done a long time ago, you big dummy." She said, leaning up to kiss him.

For the second time that day, time seemed to stop for Nick as his mind tried and failed to function properly as the girl he had crushed on for years kissed him. When she brought her face away, both teens were panting slightly. When he regained control of himself, Nick chuckled. "I've waited _so_ long to be able to do that, too." Before Saryna could say anything, Nick had pulled her close and kissed her, this time more passionate than hers.

They stayed like that for several moments, neither wanting to let the other go. But, the need for air was eventually too much as they once again separated. Saryna giggled, leaning her forehead on Nick's upper chest. "How long?"

It took Nick a moment to register what she was asking. "Since about fifth grade. Maybe fourth."

That surprised Saryna. Nick had been hiding a crush for _her_ the same length of time as she had for _him_? "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Nick chuckled. "Honestly? I always thought you were too good for me."

"You big dummy. Come on, let's get me home so your mom doesn't think you got yourself killed." She laughed, intertwining her hand with Nick's as the two began walking again.

The rest of the walk passed in comfortable silence until they reached the Santos Market. "Well, this is me.." She started.

"For now. Soon, Dom will do whatever he will to make everyone think you were just gone for a while. Or something. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Saryna nodded, smiling. "You better. Night, Nick."

"Goodnight, Saryna." Before she entered the shop, she leaned up and kissed Nick one last time, giggling.

 _ **Negron Household, A While Later..**_

Nick entered the house with a goofy-looking grin plastered on his face. Suzanna, sitting on the couch, smiled. "Looks like someone had a good walk."

Nick plopped himself on the couch next to her. "We kissed." He said simply.

Suzanna gasped. "No! Really? I thought you were only going to talk to her about your fears?"

"I did. Then she confessed, and I confessed and well yeah."

"Aw, you two. So, are you like together now?"

"I.. Don't know, actually. Oh well, a question for another day. I'm gonna go shower. I feel disgusting after that fight."

"Go ahead. Your body is still laying in your bed." Suzanna said, making Nick realize she wasn't in her spirit form any longer.

"To be honest, I forgot we weren't in our regular bodies." He laughed as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

 _ **Spirit Plane..**_

Captain Henry Sykes looked up from the paperwork on his desk as his second-in-command of his upcoming coup entered his office. The Soul Reaper, Sykes' lieutenant Kieran Lowry, nodded as the Captain acknowledged his presence. "There are reports of unknown Spiritual Pressure in Crystal Springs. It seems there are three signatures that went and wiped out that little attack party you sent."

Sykes scratched his chin. "Three, you say? Well then it can't be that fool Santos. He never was the biggest combatant. However, if he knows anything of our long-awaited plans.."

"Come now, Captain. You know as well as I do that Dominic Santos can't _possibly_ know that you are both the reason he was banished _and_ the leader of the upcoming war."

"Indeed. But he _may_ be behind these new reapers. Dominic Santos is one of the only beings left in the Living Plane who could possibly find living souls with the ability to become reapers."

"Other than the few Quincy that escaped the Thousand-Year Blood War, of course."

"Yes, but those bow-using imbalances wouldn't know _who_ to choose and would more likely cause the emergence of a new breed of Hollow."

"And wouldn't that be terrifying? A weapon possibly better than your already perfected Arrancar."

"Silence, Kieran. _Nothing_ could be a better weapon than my Arrancar. Even with them bickering with each other as they have been. Is there any word on the member who was banished by the other _Espada_?"

Kieran frowned. "Not as of yet. But, I took the liberty of sending one of them after her. The best tracker your current regime has spawned."

Henry smirked evilly. "Good. We can't have little Saryna spoiling the surprise to any Soul Reaper who decides to listen."

 _ **Demon Plane..**_

"Are you sure you're ready for the task?" Asked Roman as he stood in the doorway of the other Arrancar's living quarters.

The athletic Arrancar with platinum-blonde hair turned to the elder Arrancar, a glare evident in her face. "Of course I am. It doesn't matter what kind of history me and Saryna shared. Hunting her down and killing her is the will of our lord, and such I will carry out."

Roman nodded. "Very well, Phoebe. Just don't let your guard down. A Hollow, even pacifistic, will not hesitate to defend themselves. Even more so for an Arrancar." Phoebe waved the other Arrancar off, finishing her preparations.

 _ **Living Plane, Negron Household, Later That Night..**_

Gianna sat in her bedroom, her cell phone to her ear. "Are you sure, Dominic? They're just kids, and you're preparing them to be thrust into an upcoming war?"

" _They might be the best hope we have at winning. This war has been a long time coming, and even the full might of the S.P.A may not be enough to combat it._ " Came Dominic's voice over the phone. " _If there was anyone else I could even think to bring everyone together, when we truly need it, it's those twins of yours. Saryna was.. An unforeseeable variable that luckily enough works in our favor. Not to mention the_ other _kids in their school who have their own abilities thanks to Nick constantly leaking his Spiritual Pressure before I helped him reign it in._ "

"Others? Dominic, we can't hope to keep all of them safe! Sooner or later, these Hollow or Arrancar are going to be too much for them, how do you expect to help these other teens who have _inherited_ some kind of spiritual powers when they most likely won't have the Hollow _or_ Soul Reaper powers Nick, Suzanna and Saryna have?"

Dominic laughed. " _You let me worry about all of that. For now, concentrate on the twins. If I know what's to come, then they're the prime targets to draw out and initiate this Soul war._ "

Gianna sighed. "Alright, fine. Have it your way. Just know that if _anything_ happens to my children-"

" _I know. I'll welcome death by your hands if this doesn't pan out. I'll keep you posted about anything I hear through my extensive grapevine._ " By grapevine, Dominic meant the ridiculously well-hidden cameras scattered about the Spirit Plane. They were most likely the reason why he knew about this war he had called to warn her about.

"Alright. And don't forget. I may have stopped using my powers, but if you need me, I _will_ fight."

" _Of course, Gianna. I would imagine so. Sorry to keep you up. Goodnight._ " Gianna hung up without returning the statement, settling instead for laying back in bed, her mind unable to stop worrying about the safety of her kids.

 _ **Spirit Plane, Squad Ten..**_

Elias Negron was woken up by a knock on his door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Captain Carlisle.

"Evening, Elias. Sorry to come by so late, but I had news I figured you might like to be aware of." He revealed a tablet from his pocket, offering it to the former Captain.

Elias took the small computer and watched as the battle that had occurred earlier in downtown Crystal Springs played. Instantly, he recognized Nick and Suzanna. His eyes widened at their fighting prowess and was more surprised when a third figure appeared, eliminating several enemies at once. "Those two are my kids, sure. But, who is this second girl?"

The Captain shrugged. "We don't know. She only just showed up now. I figured you might have an idea, but apparently not. Maybe if you see the zoomed shots of her face." He took the tablet and played with it a bit, handing it back to Elias, who gasped. "Do you know her?"

Elias hesitated. "I think so. But, from what I hear from our old friend back in the Living Plane, this girl died almost a year ago. Friends with my twins, I believe. If she is who I think she is, they were all close since even before I died again. No idea how she has such powerful abilities, though. She is very impressive."

Carlisle nodded. "Indeed. I thought you would like to see how that old friend has been treating your family, especially with rumor of a war coming."

Elias looked at the Captain with a glare. "What war? Tell me what you know?" With that, the Captain began explaining what little information he had to share.

 _ **The Next Day, Crystal Springs High School..**_

Nick, Suzanna and Elliot were sitting in homeroom when their teacher, Mr. Beck, cleared his throat. "Attention, students. We have a somewhat new student joining us after being away in Europe for the last several months. Please, come in." The door to the classroom opened and in walked Saryna, Nick looking at Suzanna 'That was fast.' He mouthed.

'Dominic is a strange man.' She mouthed back as Saryna took a seat next to Nick. "Oh, hey." He smiled, chuckling.

"Hey, yourself. Hi, Elliot. Congrats on the date tonig-ow! Zanna!"

"I have an image to maintain, Saryna." Suzanna said simply, turning around.

Saryna laughed, leaning back in her new seat. "Oh, it actually feels good to be back in school." She said.

"And it's even better having you back, Ryna." Nick smiled, remembering their little talk the night before.

Elliot saw the look that passed between his best friend and the girl he hadn't heard anything from in almost a year. From the looks of it, he would have guessed they were dating. "Did I miss something?" Even Suzanna laughed at the irony of his question.

 _ **Lunch Period..**_

Elliot was the only one not sitting in the quad outside the cafeteria when Nick turned to Saryna. "So.. How did Dominic manage this so quickly after you awakened your second powers?"

"He told me neutralized.. No, that's not the word. Oh, he _neuralized_ everyone in the city last night other than you two and your mom."

"Neuralized? Like, as in _Men In Black_?" Suzanna asked, dumbfounded.

Saryna shrugged. "Who knows? Dominic's weird as fuck."

"Got that right," Nick laughed. "Way to surprise us though, showing up in homeroom."

"Yeah, Dominic thought so too. Figured he might as well get me out of the shop, I guess. I can go home whenever I want and change out of these clothes." It was then the twins actually looked at what Saryna was wearing.

She had on an outfit that neither sibling had ever seen their friend wear before. She had a dark purple tank top (with no bra as far as Nick could tell, not that he was going to say anything or admit) and black, _very_ form-fitting yoga pants. She still had the choker they had noticed the night before after the battle. Seeing the looks on her friends faces, Saryna frowned. "Too much? Too little?"

"No, it's not that." Nick defended quickly. "It's just.. Different than what we're used to you wearing, that's all. I like it."

"Of course you would, you're a guy," Elliot said, sitting down at their table. "And Saryna looks absolutely hot now."

"Gorgeous, not hot," Nick said. "And back off."

"What? I have Suzanna, remember? And it's not like you two are together, right?"

"Not official until _after_ tonight," Suzanna interjected. "And these two are a long story." She laughed at the identical frowns Nick and Saryna gave her. "It is!"

"Yeah, and we haven't fully discussed it, yet." Nick said, ending the conversation.

"So, Saryna, where have you been these last eight months exactly? Europe looks small on a map but it is pretty big."

"Um.. Italy, Venice to be exact but I also spent a month in Paris and a week in London. Honestly, though as beautiful as Europe was, nothing beats being back home in Crystal Springs."

"I bet. Especially with how crappy the weather is always advertised in London." Elliot laughed.

"Oh yeah, way too much fog and it was still summer when I went, so it was _ridiculous_ humid."

Nick was surprised how easily Saryna was able to carry on the lie of a story, but Dominic probably coached her a bit before he sent her to the school. "When's the movie tonight, anyway? And what are we seeing?" Suzanna asked Elliot, poking him with the end of her spoon.

"It starts at seven, and it's that new horror movie."

"Wait, you mean _Return to the Cave_? The sequel no one saw coming but always expected?"

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "Of course _you_ know it. You were obsessed with that movie when it came out. Why don't you see it, then?"

Nick looked over at Saryna. "You want to?"

"I don't know, Nick. I kinda got sick of it after seeing the first with you so much." She teased, making Nick groan. "But, if you're actually asking me out.."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? And it's not like I'd neglect someone so damn beautiful sitting right next to me." That made Saryna smile. "And we would be sitting far away from these two. I'm not getting kicked out of this movie because Elliot tried something stupid."

"Not gonna defend your sister?" Suzanna said, feigning shock.

"You can handle Elliot. I worry about him more than you." Nick laughed.

"Whatever. I guess we'll all meet up at the theater then?"

"Yeah, sounds good." The bell rang, signaling the four minutes the students now had to reach their next class.

As the group walked back into the main building, Nick noticed the corner of Saryna's messenger bag pull open, revealing a single slitted eye. He walked up next to her. "Saryna, did you really bring Kyo to school?" He whispered.

"Yes! I had to, Nick. Dominic thinks since Kyo changed back into a regular cat as I shifted from Arrancar to Soul Reaper, he has some kind of abilities. I wasn't going to leave the little guy at the market alone with him." She whispered back.

Nick nodded. "Good point."

Suddenly, another voice made itself known. "Hey, guys! Oh, Saryna, you really are back. I thought it was just baseless gossip." Said another of Nick's friends, the fifteen year old Leo Solari.

Saryna giggled. "Hi, Leo. Just got back home. And much happier for it. Europe just wasn't the same without you guys. Shame to hear about Phoebe, though."

Leo frowned. "Yeah. Although, I could have sworn that _you_ were with her that day." Nick and Saryna exchanged a look before she spoke.

"No, I was supposed to be with her that day, but my parents sprung our extended vacation on me a couple days earlier."

"Looks like the other rumor was right as well." When the two looked at him confused, he sighed. "I overheard a couple of the other junior girls saying that you two were now dating, and complaining that Saryna's only been back less than a day and that she's probably a witch or something."

Saryna pouted. "Give me names, Leo! I can guarantee they didn't say 'witch' and those girls need to pay." Her anger dissipated, however when Nick's hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Listen, bud. We haven't really discussed it, yet. Just be careful around Ryna for a bit with what you say, yeah? She's more dangerous now than she was before she went to Europe." Seeing the serious look on Nick's face, Leo nodded and bid them farewell, rushing off to his next class, the two doing the same.

 _ **Later That Night..**_

Nick, Elliot, Saryna and Suzanna were exiting the theater, Nick most excited of all from the movie. "Definitely worth waiting like eleven years."

"As long as you're not watching it over and over for months on end once it's been released on DVD, I can agree." Saryna giggled, taking his hand in hers.

Suzanna laughed. "I'll walk you home, Elliot. Nick, you got Saryna, right?"

"She's not leaving my sight. I'll see you at home."

"Later," The younger twin said as her and Elliot walked off in the opposite direction as Nick and Saryna were headed.

 _ **Ten Minutes Later, Crystal Shores..**_

Suzanna and Elliot stopped at the front door to his house, both unsure of what to say next. "So, you had a good time, right?" Elliot asked, surprising Suzanna with how nervous he sounded.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I did. But, I'm not making _us_ official. Not just yet."

Elliot shook his head. "Kinda figured that. Well, do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Suzanna giggled. "Why not? I think you deserve it, for behaving so well tonight." She leaned up, pressing her lips to Elliot's in a chaste kiss before turning away. "Goodnight, El."

"Night, Zanna. Be safe getting home." Suzanna gave him a thumbs up as she continued walking away, back towards her and Nick's house.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Nick and Saryna hadn't yet reached the girl's house as of yet, opting for sitting down at the nearest bus stop bench. "So, about us.." Nick began, stroking Saryna's hair behind her ear. "What do you want?"

"I _want_ us to be together, officially. Nick, when I originally died last July, _you_ were the only thing I could think about. I knew Phoebe, myself and Kyo would all most likely die, but all my mind kept telling me was that I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt for all those past years. You and Suzanna were there for me, for everything I needed someone there to help me through.

"When I was with you, I always felt safe. I still do. And now I can't even think of what I would have done if you hadn't come and found me the other night."

"I couldn't ignore the feeling you needed help, even if you were technically the enemy that night," Nick smiled. "I don't care what kind of screwed up shit you wound up doing while in the Demon Plane. All that matters is that you're _here_. And I'll always do everything I can to protect you, when you need it."

Saryna giggled as she kissed Nick briefly. "I know, Nick. Thank you, for everything.." Her voice trailed off as she felt something coming. Something she recognized after being an Arrancar. "Oh no."

"Aww, look! It's the forbidden lovebirds, reunited. Nice to see you're making friends with the enemy now, _Saryna_." Came a voice from behind them as the two teens jumped from the bench moments after it was cut in two.

Saryna growled. "Of _course_ it was you! What? Soul Reapers don't like their pet projects being exiled by their own, so the bastard had to send out a hunting party?"

The new arrival emerged from the shadows, revealing an Arrancar that looked around Nick and Saryna's age, an impossibly long sword in one hand as the other waved platinum blonde hair back over her shoulder. Nick noticed the Hollow bone creating a belt across her waist, and the hole to go with it poking out from above the belt. "Don't be like that, bestie. The Master only wished to have you back. He's even being generous enough to take you back." The sinister smile the new girl gave Saryna made Nick reach in his pocket for the Soul Candy dispenser in his pocket.

"No, Nick. This is my fight." Saryna said, taking the item and releasing her spirit form. It was then that Suzanna showed up, in spirit form and Yukihime in her hand causing a small cloud of vapor to form around the ends.

The look of shock on her face as she looked at the new Arrancar spoke volumes. "Phoebe?! Fuck, Saryna wasn't kidding when she said it was better _not_ to know what happened to you."

"Oh, _and_ Suzanna. Good, now are you coming back with me or not, Saryna?"

Saryna handed the dispenser back to Nick. "Go to hell! Roar, Ghidorah!" The still-sheathed katana on her hip disappeared, reappearing as the three spears behind her.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her former friend. "By the way, where's your outfit? Decide white wasn't your color?"

"I'm not an Arrancar anymore." Saryna said before rushing towards Phoebe, the Arrancar bringing her own sword up to block Ghidorah's spears from coming in contact with her.

"Either way, if I have to kill you, I will. Our past be damned." She jumped away from the redhead. "Plow, Kuroshi!" Phoebe's body was engulfed in a black flare of spiritual pressure, dissipating to reveal a monstrous new form.

Phoebe was now standing at just over seven feet tall with black and white stripes resembling a tiger's. There was a long, pointed tail and each claw on her now hands and feet were the color of blood. The only thing about her that still resembled a human was most of her face, which now sported whiskers as well. "Let's see how you handle me now, Saryna!"

Nick instinctively released his spirit form, releasing Katonryu immediately. "Nick, I said no. This is my fight." Saryna repeated.

"Your fight is _our_ fight. I'm not losing you again."

"Ugh! You two make me sick! Fime, have it your way and die together." Phoebe growled out, rushing the other teens.

Nick blocked one strike with Katonryu, the greatsword leaving a small steaming area where the Arrancar's hand had hit the blade. That arm reeled back as Phoebe released a hiss when Suzanna swung Yukihime and froze the arm in place. "Saryna, now! We're not powerful enough to completely stop her yet."

"Got it. Lightning Storm!" The attack she had released the night before streaked out at Phoebe, shattering the frozen arm and leaving a residual shock around the rest of Phoebe's body. "Go back and tell your _master_ that even he won't be able to stop us from coming after and killing him."

Phoebe screamed, an inhuman sound that echoed throughout the area before a _garganta_ ripped open behind her, the Arrancar nursing the now stub of an arm as she went back from where she came. "I'll be back!" They heard Phoebe call as the _garganta_ closed.

The three teens relaxed until another new voice was heard behind them. "Seriously, what the fuck did I just watch?" Turning, everyone saw Elliot standing there, unsure of who to look at more.

"Elliot? What the hell are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I could ask you all the same! What the hell is going on?"

Nick looked at Suzanna. "Maybe you should explain it to him." Suzanna hesitated but nodded, going back into her body.

"Come on, Elliot. These two still aren't finished, I think." Suzanna looked at Saryna, who nodded somewhat shyly.

Begrudgingly, Elliot followed Suzanna away as Nick and Saryna just stayed where they stood, sealing their Zanpaku-to and returning to their bodies. "That was something." Nick stated.

"Yeah. Nick, thank you, again."

"There's no need to thank me, Ryna. I'll always be there for you. I made a promise that I wasn't going to lose you again."

Saryna smiled. "I know. And I love that. I just can't believe that they'd send Phoebe, thinking I would falter because she was my friend."

"Don't worry. Next time we see her, we'll be ready. For now, I think we _both_ need some rest. And there's no doubt Elliot will assault us with questions later."

The girl giggled. "Yeah, but that's probably _your_ fault, leaking your spiritual pressure unknowingly before training with Dominic."

Nick nodded. "Guess you're right. So let's go, I'm still walking you to the door." Rolling her eyes, Saryna took Nick's hand again as the couple walked the last few houses down to hers.

Stopping at the door, they turned to each other. "Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Nick. Stay safe." Saryna smiled, kissing him.

"You too, gorgeous. I'll shoot you a text when I get home." Nodding, Saryna went inside as Nick turned to go back home himself.

Closer to Elliot's house, Suzanna had finished explaining _most_ of their current situation, or at least what she knew. "And that's about it."

"So, you and Nick are some kind of supernatural hybrids, and in some way so is Saryna?" Suzanna nodded. "And that.. Thing that you three were fighting? That was some kind of evil soul?"

"In a sense. But, that was also Phoebe Yates, or what's truly left of her. But, none of that is _your_ problem, El. Although, it bothers me you were able to _see_ all that. As far as me and Nick knew, you didn't have any spiritual sense."

"I don't know. But, maybe we should keep those questions for later. For now, I think I'll just go get some sleep and see you maybe tomorrow?"

Suzanna giggled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Goodnight again, Elliot." She said, kissing him again before turning away to go back home herself.

 _ **A/N**_ _: Finally finished this one. Originally, I was going to post it once the initial battle was over, but that was too short and I figured a way to expand the story. I also figured every chapter should include moments within the S.P.A and the main (but only first) conspirators and other characters who will all have their roles to play the rest of this planned (but not planned out) series. Until next time, Flurry of Freezing Flames, signing off._


	4. Spiritually Aware

_**Chapter Three**_

 _Spiritually Aware_

 _ **The Next Morning..**_

Nick hadn't gotten much sleep, mind still reeling over the revelation that their former classmate was one of the enemy, and a powerful one at that. _We're nowhere near ready to fight Phoebe again, let alone more Arrancars at that level._ He thought. _If we're going to stand a chance, then we have to train our asses off in the coming weeks.._ His thoughts were cut off by a knock on his window. Knowing his bedroom window faced the backyard, Nick was curious. Looking out the window, he nearly fell back off the bed from seeing Saryna's face on the opposite side, giggling at his reaction.

He quickly reached over and opened the window, allowing Saryna to enter. "Why couldn't you just use the door, Ryna? Someone could have seen you."

"Oh, lighten up. Most of your neighbors are at the beach by now. Which reminds me," She dug through her pocket and took out her cell phone, handing it to Nick. "Elliot and Leo sent this text out to all of us."

Nick looked at the screen. The message read: _Beach day, let's go!_

Nick shook his head. "Nice to know Elliot isn't scarred from last night. Fine, I guess I should make sure Zanna's up."

"No need, she's already getting ready. She told me to make sure _you_ were up and ready by eleven." Glancing at the clock in his room, Nick saw that eleven was only twenty minutes away.

He chuckled. "I swear, you're all in some weird conspiracy against me, planning this all without me knowing anything."

Saryna stuck her tongue out at him. "Only because you have your phone off. Now come on! It's been so long since I hit the beach."

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Nick smiled, stretching before going over to his dresser.

A few minutes later, Nick and Saryna came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Gianna and Suzanna were packing up a cooler. "Morning." He greeted.

"Oh, morning, Nick. When did you get here, Saryna?" Gianna asked, knowing she hadn't let the girl in.

"A few minutes ago. Decided to scare me showing up at my window." Nick explained.

Gianna smiled. "Ah, alright. Well, help yourselves to some breakfast before you all go. I hear the beach is perfect today, even with the time of year." She stated, referencing the current 'winter' season in their sub-tropical city.

"Apparently. Thanks, mom." Nick and Saryna both grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon from the counter and sat at the table. Nick noticed a small frown on Gianna's face, the older woman trying to hide it with whatever her and Suzanna were talking about. "What's wrong, mom?"

Gianna looked at him in surprise. Her son usually wasn't the most attentive when it came to others' feelings. "What do you mean, Nick? Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is. I can see the stress in your face. What happened?" Nick pushed.

Gianna sighed. "When did you become attuned? If you must know, Dominic told me the other night about some sort of upcoming war, something you three and your others friends were all going to be a part of." Nick and Saryna exchanged a quick look. "You already know?"

"We kind of figured from the increased Hollow attacks lately, and our encounter with another Arrancar last night. We figured Dominic would fill is in when the time is right. That _is_ how he seems to work."

Gianna nodded. "That is true. Well then, don't worry yourselves too hard about it because he didn't tell me much either. Just go enjoy yourselves."

Saryna smiled. "We will, Gianna. I'll make sure this one doesn't get lost in his thoughts." She said, playfully nudging Nick's shoulder.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, dear. I know you're probably tired of hearing it, but it's good to have you back."

 _ **Soul Plane, Squad One Meeting Hall..**_

Commander-General Louis Rhys smacked the end of his cane down on the floor. "You're sure of this, Captain?" He asked Samuel.

"Yes, Commander-General. These teenagers seem to have some training, but we can not accurately decipher whether or not they are a threat to the S.P.A."

Louis hummed. "Fine, then you shall lead a team to the Living Plane and confront these teenagers. We cannot have the Spiritually Aware running amok and causing unneeded chaos. Go, you leave as quickly as possible."

Captain Carlisle bowed his head. "Yes, Commander-General." _I'm sorry, Elias. We need to make sure your children are not a threat, and especially this third teenager with them._ He thought as he left the meeting room to gather the team he would bring to the Living Plane.

 _ **An Hour Later, Crystalline Beach..**_

"Damn it! I knew I should have gotten some new clothes before going to your house." Saryna pouted as she struggled to put on her bathing suit. "Now my bikini doesn't fit right."

Nick laughed as he moved behind Saryna, taking the strings that would tie the bikini top together. "Adjust," Saryna took a breath and did as he suggested. "Now give me just a second, and.. There." He came around her again, having tied the bikini in the right way so it fit her. "For today, it'll work, but before we come back you need a new one. Your time as an Arrancar wasn't all bad, obviously." He winked at her, chuckling.

Saryna blushed and glanced away. "Pervert." She sighed before smiling at him. "Thank you, though, Nick."

"Anytime, Ryna. Maybe we should join the others now? No doubt Elliot is making some ridiculous but probably not far-off accusation."

 _ **Down the Beach..**_

"What's taking them so long?" Elliot complained. "Nick better not have let his hormones get the better of him while helping Saryna put on her bikini top. I already figured her figure changed enough for the old one not to fit her right."

Suzanna sighed and smacked Elliot upside the head. "Stupid, Nick isn't you. If anyone would let hormones get the best of them, it's you." She readjusted herself on the beach towel she had set up, planning to work on her tan.

"Yeah, you're right. Compared to me, Nick's a saint. Doesn't mean it isn't totally impossible."

"He's right," Added Leo, setting up his own towel a few feet away. "Anyone can see the sexual tension between those two. And one day, it'll snap like an overused rubber band."

Suzanna peered at the younger boy from over the rim of her sunglasses. "Aren't you supposed to be on Nick's side, Leo? How do you even know that will happen?"

"You really don't remember? Me and Phoebe.." Everyone frowned, Suzanna remembering Leo and Phoebe had had a thing going on for a while before the original crash the year before. "Anyway, those two were hiding their feelings _forever_. So as I said, only a matter of time."

Suzanna nodded. "Leo, I know I've said this plenty of times, but I'm sorry about Phoebe," Of course, she wouldn't tell him his former girlfriend was now an evil, soul-eating kind of demon, but the friends had always been there for each other about those sort of things. "Why don't you try to find someone new, anyway? I hear Jacqui Greer is into you."

"Not ready. I know it's been so long since the crash, but me and Phoebe had something truly special, like Nick and Saryna have always had."

"Still, bro, eventually you gotta swallow that lump in your heart and go for it." Elliot said, uncharacteristically empathetic about the situation, also knowing about Phoebe's current status.

"Why does it seem like everyone just went through that scene from so many horror movies where one of the heroes is moping too much about losing the love of.. Oh. Sorry." Nick said as he and Saryna walked up to the others, noticing the somber look on Leo's face.

"S'okay, Nick. What took you two so long?"

Nick chuckled. "I had to adjust Saryna's bikini, that's all. Now, I'm going in the water. Anyone else joining?"

"I'll pass this time around, Nicky," Saryna said smiling. "I want to just get my tan back for the moment."

"I'm in. Leo, you coming?"

The younger teen nodded and together the three boys rushed into the water, stopping dead in their tracks when they realized the water was too cold to their bodies to just jump in quickly. Saryna turned to Suzanna. "Leo still isn't fully over Phoebe, huh?"

"Nope. Not that you can blame him, really. Nick was the same over you. Unfortunately, I doubt there's even enough of the old Phoebe inside that Arrancar to try and sway her to our side, reunite them like you and Nick."

"Yeah.. Hey, Zanna?" The younger Negron twin looked at her best friend. "Nick told me he had been in a dark place after the crash.. Would you mind telling me how bad a place he was in?"

Suzanna sighed, no one liked remembering her brother as a depressed shell. But, Saryna had to know what had happened eventually. "He stopped hanging out with us, for the most part. Stayed in his room with his games, listened to music we all knew he had first listened to because of you. I heard him crying himself to sleep pretty often, at first mom thought he was smoking pot. Some days he wouldn't even eat, actually. Then Elliot got him into that stupid high school fight club, but it was a way for him to vent his frustrations at not being able to save you. Just know that now you're back, he's thankfully pretty much his old self again."

"Thank whatever God there is that I wasn't just a spirit. If I had to watch him become so miserable, all because of me.."

"Stop. He's happy now, and you've been his most profitable source of that happiness. That's what matters.." Suzanna looked behind them to see several figures dressed in strange matching fatigue-like uniforms. "Shit, what now?"

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Nick dove under an oncoming wave, headbutting Elliot in the side and sending the two of them back to the surface. Breaking the water, Nick laughed at Elliot's pained expression. "Don't swim in my path then, idjit."

"Screw you.. Wait, who are those guys dressed like you were last night?" Nick looked back toward shore and saw the figures.

Leo nodded several feet away. "I was just going to ask that too. They seem to be watching all of us."

Nick frowned. "Come on, guys. I don't like this." He said as the trio swam back to the beach.

Once back on shore, Nick pointed to the mysterious figures. "What the hell are you all doing, watching us?! And don't play dumb, we can all fucking see you."

One of the figures chuckled and removed their hood, shocking the teens. "Is that any way to greet your father, Nick?"

Suzanna stood up faster than any of the others had seen her before. "Dad?! Is that really you?"

"If this is some cruel joke, it isn't funny." Nick said, his eyes narrowed and slightly yellow.

"This is no joke, Nick, so calm down. After having such control over that Hollow inside you, we wouldn't want you to lose all control all of a sudden." Said Elias to his son.

That stopped Nick in his tracks, eyes wide as Saryna and Suzanna noticed his eyes change back to their natural brown. "Hollow.. Inside me?"

"Yes, _both_ of you have inner Hollows. An unfortunate but advantageous side effect from the night your mother and I met. Now is not the time, however. We have been sent to bring you, Suzanna and your friends back to the Spirit Plane. The Commander-General wishes to ask you some questions."

"I don't care! You told us in your letter that we wouldn't be brought in until it was absolutely necessary. Why so soon?! It's only been a few days. Are things in the Spirit Plane _really_ getting that much worse?"

Elias nodded, frowning. "Yes. An entire section of the Common Districts that ring the outward border of the S.P.A. grounds, or it's citizens, have gone missing overnight. The Commander-General wants every possible ally to be consulted, and against my better wishes you all are chosen. Especially the Quincy you hang around." He pointed to Leo, who looked at Nick's father like he had three heads.

"Quincy? The hell's a Quincy?" He asked, to Nick answering him before any of the Soul Reapers could.

"They're Spiritually aware individuals that use bows to completely destroy Hollows, which can upset the balance set in the Spiritual Planes of existence including our own. There was a war years ago that left almost no Quincies left in the world, and those left scattered to the winds and hid their abilities knowing Soul Reapers existed worldwide and hoped they would be left alone. He must mean your birth parents, Leo, so don't worry about not knowing." Nick saw his father looking at him, surprised. "Dominic told me to study up on what me and Zanna were getting ourselves into, so I poked around his study a while."

"I must say I'm impressed, son. But that doesn't change the fact you all must come with us."

"I still have a question, so don't rush me!" Nick practically shouted. "If Leo's a Quincy, then what the fuck is Elliot?"

One of the other Soul Reapers answered that one. "Our analysis of his Spiritual Pressure indicates the one you call Elliot is a Fullbringer, one whose powers have not yet manifested from lack of combat with other Spiritual entities."

"So he's rarer than a Visored? Which of course me and Suzanna fall under, and probably you too, Ryna." He turned and smiled at Saryna before resuming his stern expression towards his father. "And lastly, since that was my last question, no one leaves here until _you_ go and see mom. There is no way in Heaven, Hell, wherever that it's fair to come to us and not the woman you fell in love with."

Elliot leaned toward Leo. "I've never seen Nick so.. Unlike himself. Have you?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope, but I'm also horribly confused about all of this. What exactly is going on?"

Elliot sighed. "To a degree, I have no idea. Probably better to roll with it and wait until Nick, Zanna or Saryna explain everything later."

"Gotcha. Wait, what's Kyo doing here?" Sure enough, the formerly Hollowfied cat had appeared on the beach as well, leaping impossibly high right onto Saryna's shoulder.

"Again, no idea. These days that cat scares me, to be honest."

As Leo and Elliot spoke to themselves, Elias sighed. "You're right, Nick. It _is_ unfair of me to see you and not your mother. I'll go, but as soon as I get back we are all going to the Spirit Plane and that's the end of it, got it?"

Nick sighed now. "Yeah, that's fine. I just didn't want mom's wrath to fall on me when we get back." Suzanna stifled a giggle at her brother turning the serious conversation back into something else entirely.

Elias just shook his head before using flash step away from the beach while Nick noticed that, during his tirade, none of the other beachgoers seemed to even look towards the group. "Why is everyone else here totally unaffected by my outburst?"

"We put up a barrier around you and your friends. Some of the finest Kido we could provide." Answered one of the other still hooded Soul Reapers.

Nick nodded. "Nice. Haven't gotten around to learning Kido yet. Dominic says I'll probably blow something up."

 _ **Moments Later, Negron Household..**_

Gianna picked her head up from up the book in front of her to find Elias standing in front of her, dressed in the same outfit she had seen countless times. "Elias?" She asked, dumbstruck.

"Hey, Gia. You're looking even better than the last time I saw you."

Gianna smiled before rushing up and punching her husband in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. "You asshole! That's all you can say to your wife?!"

"Shit, Nick was right. You were pissed. At least I _did_ deserve that."

"You bet your ass you did! Now why are you even here?"

Elias shrunk back from the anger in his wife's words. "I came to tell you they're coming with me to the S.P.A."

"What?! _You_ said you were going to do everything you could to keep our children _out_ of this fucking war!"

"I know, Gia, I know. Unfortunately, things didn't work out like that. Especially not with Squad Twelve having _video_ of them and Saryna taking out Arrancars. I'll keep them safe over there, but Nick told me I'd regret not telling you I had them with me."

At this, Gianna's eyes softened. "Fine. But you better not let Squad Twelve get them into their labs for testing. Our two have too much going on _inside_ to deal with the stress those scientists will give them."

"You have my word. I've told the Captain they do not get possession of _any_ of the kids."

"Any? Wait, not just Nick, Suzanna and Saryna?"

Elias shook his head. "Them, and their friends they always hang out with. It turns out one is a Quincy and the other two just have abilities, we don't know what kind yet. I would never put kids into this situation, especially not our twins. They both have too much potential to waste having to fight a war they shouldn't be part of."

Gianna sighed, knowing what her husband said was true. "Alright. Just don't don't let them get into trouble. You've warned me how the S.P.A can deal with troublemakers."

"Of course. Until next time, my love. It was good to see you again."

Gianna rushed up to Elias before he could leave, kissing him. "Once this war business is taken care of, please try to come back. You have a family here, and the S.P.A should feel sympathetic towards family. Everyone there probably had someone they wanted to protect like you did us." Smiling, Elias nodded and flash-stepped away.

 _ **Back at the Beach..**_

"So, you guys are all.. Dead?" Leo asked, pointing to the Soul Reapers across from their group.

The Soul Reaper who answered Nick's question about Elliot spoke again. "Yes, we are all technically dead. We serve to protect the Spiritual Planes of Existence from falling into chaos, as generations upon generations of members of the Spirit Protection Agency have."

Meanwhile, Nick pointed his hand over the waves rising and falling in front of him. "Nick, what are you doing?" Asked Saryna, calling over to him from the rest of the group.

"Trying something. Hado Thirty-One: Sokatsui!" A blue fireball erupted from Nick's hand and flew forward several feet until boom! The fireball blew up and caused Nick to fly back towards the group.

Saryna rushed to him. "Nick! What the hell!"

Nick just chuckled. "I guess Dominic was right. I _did_ blow something up." With another weak chuckle, Nick fell unconscious.

Saryna shook her head. "Dummy. Always doing things you know you're not ready for."

It was then that Elias reappeared. "What happened?" He asked as he noticed his son unconscious.

"Your son tried to cast Kido without training." Said the talkative Soul Reaper.

Elias sighed. "Always reckless. Suzanna, how has your brother not killed himself yet?"

"He's too stubborn to die, I guess." Suzanna shrugged, looking at the other Soul Reapers. "So, who are our other escorts?"

"Well, the one who is answering your questions is Ralph Tucker, Lieutenant of Squad Three. The one next to him is Cleo Taylor of Squad Two and next to her is her Squadmate Ryo Kusanagi. The last two are Captain Tyler Mellow of Squad Eleven and his Lieutenant Keith Byers. Now, we've already been away longer than we said we would be, so if everyone would get ready to go, that would be great."

Suzanna made a face. "Really, dad? _Office Space_?"

"It's still a good movie. You just don't have the same sense of humor as me and your brother."

"And _that_ is a blessing. Well guys, the beach isn't going anywhere, but we are. Everything will be explained on the way." Suddenly, a booming sound was heard as a large gate appeared in the sky, opening with the speed of an ancient temple doorway from an _Indiana Jones_ movie.

The group of teens quickly got dressed before following the Soul Reapers into the gate. On the other side was a long, organic-looking path. "Welcome to the Dangai Precipice World, or the In-Between as us American Reapers like to call it." Elias explained. "It acts as a path between the different Planes of existence, but without an escort you're more likely to get killed by the Cleaner." He didn't elaborate any further, but the teens knew this Cleaner sounded like trouble.

Soon enough, the group all found itself back outside, but not in the city the teenagers called home. No, this new place reminded them all of army barracks, which really didn't surprise the teens all that much. "Welcome to the Spirit Protection Agency, children. Where we Soul Reapers protect the balance of Soul Equilibrium and, by extension, the World of the Living in the Living Plane."

Nick shrugged as he looked around. "I was expecting something with a bit more.. Flair. My body isn't going to dematerialize if I enter my Soul form, right?"

Elias shook his head. "No, in fact you don't have to even enter Spirit. You are all guests, and your abilities will manifest for the most part without needing to be a Soul. Maybe it would be better for you and Suzanna to be in Soul form anyway. The Commander-General will want to test your abilities, being my children."

Suzanna nodded and left her body, making Leo freak out as he was the only one present with no knowledge of his friends' heritage. "What the hell?!" He half-shouted in surprise.

"Calm down, Leo. All three of us can do it, but only because of our powers." Saryna said before leaving her own body, Nick following after her.

Captain Mellow narrowed his eyes at Saryna, sensing all of her powers more prominently. "Arrancar!" He shouted, moving to attack the girl. "I knew your soul seemed a little dead."

The other teens looked toward Saryna as Nick flash-stepped in front of her, Katonryu already released. He leveled a mixed glare of one brown eye and the other gold. " _Former_ Arrancar. And don't you touch her." He said, his voice starting to echo dangerously as his Spiritual Pressure flared as the Hollow within momentarily came out.

"Nick, stop! That's reason to be executed here, remember?" Suzanna said.

Nick looked at her, unnerving his twin sister. " **I know, but I promised Saryna I would always protect her because I couldn't that day. It's** _ **my**_ **fault she became an Arrancar, and she's our ally.** "

Suzanna couldn't argue with the point the now Hollow-voiced Nick brought up. "He's right, Captain. She's practically family, and she's a _Visored_ , not an Arrancar. Dominic helped her convert herself."

Captain Mellow made a face but drew back, resheathing his sword. "I will let this lack of information go, but only because you both are adamant she is to be trusted. Now come, the Commander-General is waiting."

As the group all moved through the otherworldly barracks, Leo leaned toward Nick. "What was all that about? And what did you mean by that day?"

"Later, Leo. Right now, any of us says something wrong, we could have every one of these Soul Reapers at our throats." Leo nodded hesitantly as the group filed along.

After several minutes, the group stopped at a building much larger than any of the other structures they had passed by thus far. "This is Squad One's barracks, where the Commander-General presides. I suggest we don't keep him waiting." Nodding, the teens all followed along into the large barrack.

Inside, the teens were surprised to encounter a man who looked no older than his sixties with a toned body and wearing an old-style fedora. Nick couldn't exactly place it, but somehow he _knew_ who this person was. The apparent Commander-General smiled as the group entered, the teens realizing there were eleven other Captains, their status made known by the flak jacket they shared with Captain Mellow. Standing next to these Captains were the other Lieutenants the young people had not yet met. "Greetings, kiddies. My name is Commander-General Ulysses S. Grant, Captain of Squad One. I hereby welcome you all to the Spirit Protection Agency."

Nick was the first to answer as he usually was. "It's a pleasure, Commander-General. My name is Nick Negron, and these are my friends. My sister Suzanna, my girlfriend Saryna Viziri, my best friend Elliot Tate and our close friend Leo Solari. We know about this so called _war_ coming, therefore we knew it was only a matter of time before you came around to investigate us and our intentions." Nick said, introducing the group. "It's an honor to meet a former president by the way."

Commander-General Grant laughed. "Ah, it is good to have the young people still know old sacks like me these days. A pleasure, young Negron. And the same to each of you. Again, I must express how sorry I am in bring you all here on such short notice.."

As the head of the S.P.A continued making his opening speech, Saryna looked over and froze as her eyes met with the man who had first turned her into an Arrancar: Henry Sykes. He stood there with his lieutenant Kieran Lowry, the two hiding sinister glances at the girl as Kyo emerged from her hair and hissed suddenly, using his own form of Flash Step and latched onto Lowry's leg, sinking his fangs into the lieutenant's flesh.

"Kyo! Come back here!" Saryna shouted, worried Sykes would blow her cover just to fuck with them and cause the whole lot of teens to get into some kind of trouble.

Instead, Sykes pointed at the cat and used a restraining kido to stop Kyo in midair, levitating him back to the former Arrancar. "Careful. How did that creature come through the Senkaimon with you all?"

"Partially because the little guy lives in her hair. Otherwise, Kyo is a part of her just as any pet." Nick answered.

Sykes nodded as Grant tapped the cane he held on the ground three times. "Enough. Now, onto the real reason we're all here.."

 _ **One Hour Later, Squad Ten Barracks..**_

The meeting had gone smoothly, with Grant telling the teens about the current problems of highly advanced Arrancars and the climbing number of missing citizens in the Spirit Plane. After, he had told them that for the next few days they would all be staying in the barracks of Squad Ten where Elias and his Captain Julio Rudolfo could keep an eye on them.

Currently, Nick was looking out at the training grounds where the other squad members sparred against one another. He felt a nudge on his arm and looked to see Leo. "Hey, Leo. You okay?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, for the most part. Hey, is this a good time for you to explain just what the hell all this is?"

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I could. But, I don't know everything either so remember that. So what do you want to know about first?"

"What are _you_? And Zanna and Saryna. You three are the ones who all share similar powers."

"True enough. Well, remember when Captain Mellow almost made me go berserk after calling Saryna an Arrancar?" Another nod. "Well, an Arrancar is a Hollow of the highest level, a Vasto Lorde, that broke the barrier between their Hollow abilities and the Soul Reaper ones. Saryna _was_ an Arrancar after she 'disappeared'. Technically, she was dead, not in Europe. When she came back to town wounded a few nights ago, it got to me pretty hard. The day she came back into school, everyone forgot she and Phoebe had died because Dominic- the guy who runs that little market down on Bell Avenue- changed everyone's memories to think she had in fact never died." Nick knew what the next question Leo had was before he even asked.

"Then.. What about Phoebe?"

Nick sighed. "Sorry, little bro. She's the enemy now. We fought her, me Saryna and Suzanna, and there was little if anything left of the girl we all knew then. But, onto the rest of our conversation. So Saryna is now what they call a Visored, which is literally the opposite of an Arrancar."

"So, Visoreds are Soul Reapers who can access Hollow abilities?" Nick nodded. "Alright, but you and Suzanna.."

Nick cut him off. "Remember how my voice went hostile and like an echo?" Leo hummed in agreement. "That was my inner Hollow trying to wrest control. He gets very sensitive about Saryna."

 _ **Why not? She**_ **is** _ **our Queen.**_ Came his Hollow's voice in his head.

Nick shook his head before continuing. "Suzanna and I are special cases in that regard though. Whereas most Visoreds are forced into sharing their soul with a Hollow, Suzanna and I were born with ours due to an incident that actually caused our parents to first meet. I think that's about all I can say on that subject. Anything else?"

"No, actually. That cleared up most of my confusion. Thanks, Nick. You really think we'll only be here a few days?

"Of course. Unless something horrible is about to happen, but let's not think about that. Have you seen Saryna, by the way?"

"No, not for a while. Can't you just concentrate on her and find her or something?"

Nick opened his mouth to speak but realized Leo was right. Instead closing his eyes, he concentrated until he could sense Saryna's Spiritual Pressure. In a flash, he was gone leaving Leo alone looking out into the training grounds.

Nick reappeared in the small stretch of woods outside Squad Ten, stopping when he saw Saryna standing there with none other than Henry Sykes. He masked his own Spiritual Pressure and took cover behind a tree.

"This is what it comes to, eh?" That was Sykes. "What do you plan to do now? Tell your boyfriend? He's the only one who would believe that one of the Captains was planning a war."

That declaration almost had Nick jump out, but he stopped when Saryna spoke. "Probably, yeah. But he has the support of his father, and his father must have allies both within the Captains and not. They wouldn't believe it from _me_ , however. Not a former Arrancar. You just keep Phoebe away from me. Next time she encounters _any_ of my friends, I will kill her like the shallow bitch she always was. But what will _you_ do? If it works out against you? Your army is nowhere near ready in the time since I was _exiled_ by my own kind."

Sykes chuckled darkly. "That is where you are wrong, dear Saryna. All the missing citizens have been my doing, kidnapping to rapidly create Arrancars much better than that hack Aizen. His version of Hollowfication differs in that I do not need some mystical science project to recreate the process. If things do go south for me, the war begins. Remember that when you remember that you had little formal training in your current condition. You're not fully used to it, having two separate identities of power. This is your chance to at least give me a fight. It'll.. Amuse me." Nick could imagine the smirk on Sykes' face.

Saryna clicked her tongue. "I can beat your little elite guard without needing the training. I know _that_ for a fact." Nick felt her Spiritual Pressure flare, small but there. "You can't beat us, I have a feeling that Nick has something life-changing coming. I don't know what, but it feels important. I won't let harm come to him as he would do for me and the rest of our friends. So, _Master_ Sykes," The venom in her words was palpable. "Bring it on."

Sykes looked at her, incredulous and amused. "Bring it on? Oh, you and your little friends have no idea how much I'll enjoy killing them. I'll start with your _beloved_ and finish with your corpse bleeding out after every one of your friends is lifeless in front of you."

The blatant threat snapped something in Nick and his vision went black for an instant. Saryna gasped at the sudden overwhelming Hollow Spiritual Pressure and turned just in time to stop a feral, half-Hollowfied Nick from ripping the traitorous Captain to shreds. "Nick?!" She barely recognized him if not for the remaining shreds of his clothing, broken by several long formations of spikes. His one hand now had razor sharp talons on each digit and from his lower back was the beginning of a tail, adorned with spikes similar to his spine. "Nick, stop! Killing him here will only spark a worse fight than his war."

Nick couldn't hear her words and Sykes released a laugh. "Looks like your boyfriend needs some more training, if he can't help but turn into a feral little beast like that." Hollow-fied Nick let out a loud roar, a stream of purple light jettisoning upwards as Saryna held him back.

"Nick, get a fucking grip on yourself!" Saryna shouted, throwing Nick into the nearest tree. Glancing back, she saw that Sykes had left the two to finish their scuffle. "Shit." The girl cursed as Nick stood up, an otherworldly growl emanating from him before his voice broke through. " _ **No, this is**_ **my** _ **time at the controls! I will never give up fighting for control!**_ "

His hand dug under the lower jaw of Nick's forming mask and managed to wrench it off, a shockwave of Spiritual Pressure pushing out from the boy. His eyes and features returning to normal, Nick panted. "Not as long as I'm alive." He turned to Saryna then, giving her a small smile. "You know.. That _really_ fucking hurt." He managed before passing out again.

 _ **A/N:**_ _This took way longer than I wanted, but life came up and I got a little stuck with the beachside meeting. As a side not everyone in the group trusts Nick to act as leader of the group and that's why there's not as much questioning of the sudden turn of events. So the S.P.A and Sykes' Arrancars will be coming to a head quicker than you'd think, but the start of the war is just the tip of the iceberg._

 _Just what will Sykes do next? What is the teens' plans? Also bonus points to whoever can derive where I got Nick's Hollow form, cuz it's not actually a Dragon like you could think. Until next time, Flurry of Freezing Flames, out!_


	5. AN Importante! Future Story Ideas

_**A/N: Future Story Ideas**_

 _Hey, everyone. Sorry there's been no chapters recently. Time to write has shortened, I'm drained of my creativity lately and my daughter has been sick on and off. I am not dead for writing, merely adulting as boring and stressful as it is. I have the next installments of_ _ **Jurassic World Re-Opening**_ _,_ _ **The Third War**_ _,_ _ **Pokémon the Ultimate Journey**_ _,_ _ **Dinotopia the Modern Adventures**_ _,_ _ **Star Wars New Age Episode I**_ _, and_ _ **Pack is Family**_ _started or possibly nearing completion. But, that is not why I have 'called' you all to this note._

 _I have some new story ideas that have formed from recent new likes, thoughts and dreams (the last of which is usually how all these stories have started) and would like some input on it. Please let me know and if further information is needed on spoken of topics for a story base don't hesitate to ask. Now here is a list of my new story ideas, at least the ones I've currently been swirling around in my head:_

 _ **1- Law of Creation**_ _(Android/iOS mobile game)- In Crystal Springs, it was common knowledge the local University was doing scientific research in league with the government. Sometimes volatile, potentially deadly research. When an untested vaccine is accidentally released and spread, it mutates student and faculty alike. Now, with the campus on lockdown, a group of students and remaining staff will have to fight their way out, if only to try to find a way to stop this 'outbreak'._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating**_ _\- Low to mid M majority)_

 _ **2-**_ _**Reality Shift**_ _(Series)- It was just another ordinary summer in Crystal Springs. Until, that is, recent high school graduate Nick Negron and a few of his friends find a mysterious cube in the woods outside of town. Harmless at first, things in town get stranger by the day until the young adults are transported by the cube. Into different realities all seemingly based off games and movies. To find their way back home, Nick and company must band together to finish out the so-called script, all the while defending themselves from very real dangers and enemies to get to the truth of what the mysterious cube is, how it came to Crystal Springs and why government agents are also with our heroes in these other worlds._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Sci-Fi/Humor/Romance._ _ **Possible 'realms'- Mass Effect**_ _(Andromeda base story),_ _ **Final Fantasy**_ _,_ _ **Naruto**_ _,_ _ **Bleach**_ _,_ _ **etc**_ _._ _ **Rating**_ _\- M._ _ **Side Note-**_ _Story characters, while being themselves 'alternates' of the main characters of other stories, may also feature in crossover chapters in other stories. Example:_ _ **Nicklas Nekron**_ _(SW:NA) is an alternate reality version of_ _ **Reality Shift**_ ' _s own Nick Negron (remember, all stories by me have similarly named main characters for the reason it's hard for me to create an all-new character from scratch and always remember who is who, so connecting the characters together by name gives me an easier time focusing on all characters in every story)._

 _ **3- The New Reign**_ _(Reign of Fire)- Nick Negron had always been fascinated by Dragons, and had done extensive research on the truth about their possible existence. After finishing a class assignment relating to the majestic and deadly creatures, he comes upon a so-called prophecy foretelling the Drakes' return to the Earth. Thinking little of it, Nick does not notice the strange color of the sunset outside as he makes his way to Crystalis University's basement for a weekly game of manhunt with his friends in the old underground tunnels that run all throughout Crystal Springs. When everyone witnesses Dragons swooping down and torching campus, they turn to Nick to lead them due to his knowledge. Now trying to find a way to send the mythical creatures back where they appeared from, the surviving members of the student body and faculty of the University create a bunker out of the tunnels and reveal ancient secrets of Crystal Springs that may have warned of the Dragons' Coming for decades, and more so that could change the lives of Nick and his friends even more than the beasts' revival._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Fantasy/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _ **4- Dissidia/Third War Crossover**_ _\- Nick Rush and his friends had thought they had finished their fight when they had won The Third War against Master Xehanort. They couldn't have been more wrong as they're transported to another world, one on the verge of both Harmony and Chaos. Alongside allies thought to have been long dead, even Nick and Tabitha's own father and Faith's mother, the Keybladers must fight in favor of Harmony or risk every world in existence being destroyed. Why must this cycle repeat? Why can not one rule and the other leave it forever? The Mysteries of Cosmos' Realm may finally be revealed._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Romance/Action/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _Low to Mid M._

 _ **5- Monster Rancher**_ _(Title Pending)_ _ **-**_ _To the real world, Monster Rancher was a hit video game series used professionally for tournaments. Calling his friends together after receiving an advanced copy of the next MR game, Monster Rancher Ultima, Nick Negron and company are sucked into the virtual world, forced to live by the rules of Pangaea. Stuck in Pangaea for an undetermined amount of time, Nick and his friends must raise their Ranch to the top if they hope to ever see their home again. All the while, evil lurks in the shadows, biding its time before it can strike back at the world that so carelessly locked it away millennia ago._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Family/Romance/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _M (to be safe)._ _ **Side Note: Inspiration/Reasoning-**_ _Monster Rancher was a big staple of my life for years, even today I still try to find a copy of one I can still play without paying premium. The show was the main inspiration for this story, but I thought: why not have an MR anime story base while fleshing it out as not only the adventure series it was but also bring in the beauty of Breeding like the games? It doesn't help that Tecmo would rather release D.O.A. games and then put Suezo (MR's OFFICIAL mascot, as disappointing as that really is) as a TRAP in some game series I've never heard of? Fuck off Tecmo! Monster Rancher needs a new port because as unknown as this series can be considered (many friends of mine only remember the show if I explain crap -_- and even more have no idea wtf this series even is), there is a very loyal and considerable fan base. So am I really wrong in wanting another game? If only to have a few new Monster species to play with? Let me know, because I really didn't write this Author's Note to be completely ignored other than being read._

 _Sorry, sometimes you just gotta rant. Back to the list:_

 _ **6- Love Hina**_ _(Title- House of Love)_ _ **-**_ _After failing getting accepted into college several times and the stress of late teenage actions, Nick Negron's mother Raylene sends him to live with his wealthy aunt Kira in tropical Crystal Springs. Upon arrival at Kira's mansion, Nick is stunned to learn that, not only is Kira out travelling the globe for the umpteenth time but she turned the mansion into an all-girls dorm. After receiving a very miscommunicated welcome from one of the dorm's residents, Kyryna Viziri, Nick is forced to live at the dorm along with the seven female residents and his aunt's daughter, Nick's older cousin Korra and do the menial chores all around as well as becoming the new handyman. Through memories of a time he had long since forgotten, Nick will have to find the will to continue studying and try again to enroll in college. All while realizing love, even that which is forgotten, is never far away._ _ **Genre-**_ _Humor (wouldn't be Love Hina-esque without it)/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _There! Done with my list of current new ideas for stories. (Might do another list for possible redux stories, like the already in-works remake of my just started and already hated upon (why can't motherfuckers just leave something alone if they don't like it? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is to help, not heckle) despite putting so much effort into it since my original draft has been M.I.A for years. I lost the notebook I was hard copying in.) Stargate story as well as wanting to try to flesh out my Zoids and Legend of Spyro stories. Actually, LoS might not be rewritten but I really hate that I have stories I just stopped due to losing the original drafts ages ago and Zoids Blackheart Conspiracy (my old story) I had to take down myself at request by a friend and then lost the originals so I couldn't edit them. Either way, those are topics for another day. Please let me know your opinions, possible ideas and even OC's! I'm always up for putting in new characters. I gotta get back to work so no more writing tonight, at least not what I'd like to write. Have a good night/day guys! Hope to hear soon. Sincerely,_ _ **Flurry of Freezing Flames**_ _._


End file.
